Savin' Me
by sighed-anonymous
Summary: Hermione moves to Forks to deal with her PTSD after the war, where Emmett Cullen and Bella Swan slowly help her life return to normal. But she soon finds that things in Forks aren't so muggle and mysterious new neighbors start to stir up trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Savin' Me

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or Twilight

Hermione is 18 (I've warped time). Imagine that the events of 5, 6 and 7 year were mashed into two years instead of three (cut out unnecessary moments and whatnot). OotP, HBP and DH compliant to a point.

Prologue

The house was a modest two-story structure with blue painting and white shutters. It was so unlike the house she'd grown up in, in the UK. But it would be home for the next year or so, so she wasn't complaining. Though the heavy rain and constant cloud coverage would be a source of irritation. What had compelled her parents to move from one dreary place to another? Hermione had half expected somewhere tropical and relaxing.

"I know it's not what your room at home, but… I think this will be good for you."

Amelia Granger whispered making sure Hermione was aware of the placement of her mother's hands before they landed on Hermione's shoulders.

"We just want you to get well."

Jonathan Granger placed a small kiss to his daughter's cheek. They didn't just want their daughter better, they needed her to be better and Hermione knew it. She had tried in the UK but everything around her reminded her of something horrible and pushed her further and further away from her family and friends. They were all worried about her, and she couldn't blame them.

Shooing away their hidden worries, her lips tugged into a small, soft smile.

"I love it, I really do."

It was all she could say. The room was nothing special as it stood, with its all white walls, plush white carpet and lone bed. But Hermione would try her best to make it her own. A few photos, and maybe a shelf for her books would make this room feel more like a room and less like an infirmary.

Hermione watched as her parents attempted to exit the room at the same time. They're shoulders squished together painfully as they fought to keep an eye on their daughter as they left the room. The girl in questioned sighed heavily as they finally disappeared beyond the threshold of her room.

Flopping down on the bare mattress Hermione wondered exactly how she got to this point, alienated and alone. Pushed away from all the things she once thought defined her as a person. Away from Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and the only thing that made actual sense in her life, being a witch.

It was all Bellatrix Lestrange's fault. Just the sound of her name running through Hermione's mind caused the girl to curl over her knees and push her palms flat against the side of her head to shield her ears from Lestrange's demented laughter and harsh words.

MUDBLOOD FILTH! Lestrange's voice screamed in Hermione's mind. Realizing her hands were providing her no protection Hermione grasped her hand over her mouth to muffle her terrified screams.

"It's not real. It's not happening. I'm ok."

The mantra her therapist told her to say when she felt herself behind pulled back to that night in Malfoy manor. It wasn't real, not at this moment in time. Bellatrix was dead and couldn't hurt her any longer. Gasping for breath she attempted to control her fear as not to alert her parents, she put them through enough in the UK. They moved to America to get away from this, but how could you escape something that was in your mind?

Dropping back onto the mattress Hermione waited, eyes clenched so tight her head started to burn with pain, until the fear slipped from her body. A light sheen of sweat coated her forehead.

Once it was over Hermione curled up and cried.

Death prevented Bellatrix from harming her physically, but the impression Bellatrix left upon her mind would continue to haunt her.


	2. Chapter 2

Savin' Me

Chapter 1

Rain pelted the windowpanes of the dark vehicle. Hermione watched emotionlessly as the rain created tears that streaked down the glass and disappeared from view. It was strange in the UK she never minded the gloomy weather and the persistent rain. But now she dreaded getting wet, she knew she could easily wave her wand and dry her clothes but the thought of doing magic, especially on herself, terrified her.

It terrified her to the point that Hermione didn't even carry her wand with her anymore.

The box was left deep inside her trunk, which was buried beneath boxes in the basement of their new house. Inside the trunk were all the things that reminded her of magic, pictures, books, robes, all lay attempting to be forgotten.

She yearned to do magic again, but she couldn't bring herself to mutter even the simplest of spells. While they were still in the UK and she was still dating Ron Weasley before she was diagnosed with anything; when anyone raised their wand to perform any magic near her, panic would swell within her chest, her heart rate would climb and send her into a panic attack.

Once at the Burrow her pupils dilated and she collapsed into a fit when Mrs. Weasley attempted to mend the broken zipper on her jacket. It has taken nearly two hours to convince her that she was safe.

Her fear of magic grew to a point that it drove a wedge between her and Ron. The red haired young man felt confined with the strict no magic around Hermione rule, and ended their extremely short-lived relationship. This did nothing to help her condition. It installed a fear of complete abandonment within her. She began to believe she would be left with nothing but the cold memory of Bellatrix's cruel laughter, and the pain the night at Malfoy manor caused her.

It was soon after her break up with Ron that Hermione was diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

Soon after that, her parents decided that it was best that their daughter escape the magical world, and the UK in general.

Now three months later, Hermione was 18, in Forks, Washington, USA, starting her senior year of high school and entering the life of a muggle. Everything happened so quickly that Hermione barely had the time to register her world, her life crumbling before her very eyes.

"Forks High School, home of the Spartans."

The large red sighed was barely visible through the sheets of cold rain.

"This is a new start Hermione, a chance to get better."

Her father smiled catching his daughters empty gaze in the rear view mirror.

"You'll be able to make new friends and concentrate on your health."

Her mother added turning around to look her daughter in the face.

"This is what's best."

Hermione merely nodded, though she had trouble believing any of what her parents were saying. Harry had sought out the best magical PTSD specializing therapist money and the UK could offer and they did nothing but make everything worse. The hopelessness, the despair all seemed to double in the months after she was diagnosed. If they couldn't help her how could Fork, Washington, the must muggle place on the face of the earth?

The vehicle came to a halt in front of the school doors, in the student parking lot. There were students hanging around their cars and talking to their friends. This was scarier than boarding the Hogwarts express, at least there she knew there were others like her. Looking around at the faces of these young adults Hermione knew none of them had seen war, death, or torture. She was the only one of her kind.

The moment she stepped out of the car all eyes fell on her.

It was safe to say that Isabella Sawn felt bad for the new girl. Yesterday had been the technical first day of school, and it started off with an assembly, which toward the end turned strange. It was announced by the school psychiatrist that the new student, who would be arriving the next day, had been diagnosed with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

The entire school had been briefed on how to handle, talk to, and approach people with PTSD. It was eerily silent in the auditorium as the school psychiatrist explained what they were supposed to do in case this person suffered an episode at school.

It had been frightfully embarrassing and Bella was glad that the girl had not been present, though Bella believe that had been the purpose. As Hermione Granger moved slowly across the school parking lot everyone stared at her as if she as the main event in a freak show.

Bella had complained endlessly about being the new girl when she'd arrived in Forks a little under a year ago, but nothing she experienced, short of falling in love with a Vampire, would top the experience Hermione Granger was going to have.

Eric didn't rush to help Hermione with her schedule nor did he rush to her side to offer her a lunch date or a tour guide. Mike actually jumped out of her way as if PTSD was contagious.

All of it was rather sad. Bella had never felt so much pity for one person in her entire life.

"What are you thinking?"

Edward's low soft baritone invaded Bella's thoughts of pity.

Shrugging Bella grabbed up her bag and rushed pass Edward and across the parking lot. Before she reached the young woman she slowed her pace and called her name.

"Hermione Granger, right?"

Yes she was center stage, and by the looks of it the entire school knew she had PTSD. Sighing she resigned herself for a year of solitude, not as if she expected more. The soft calling of her name caused her to stop her trek across the student parking lot. Who ever called her stopped, allowing Hermione to step forward one last step before turned around to face them.

"Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella."

Her hand moved clearly into Hermione's range of eyesight. Hesitating a bit, Hermione grasped the out stretched hand.

Bella smiled, taking a few more steps to come up beside Hermione.

"Don't worry about them, they're really nosy but harmless."

The look in Bella's eyes told Hermione she was serious.

Taking a deep breath she started toward the front doors again, this time with Bella in tow and unbeknownst to Hermione the entire Cullen family.


	3. Chapter 3

Savin' Me

Chapter 2

Lilies, Cinnamon and a hint of spice, that's what the new girl smelled like. Emmett had taken in one breath of the scents around him and was assaulted by Hermione Granger's. Keeping a few paces behind his family, Emmett thought it was best that he observe first. The farther he fell back the more that came into his range of sight, taking in the back of Bryant Taylor's head, and his arm tightly wound around Rosalie's waist.

This made Emmett snarl. The new vampire had shown up right after the mess with Bella had finally calmed down. He spoke of wanting to follow in the their footsteps and stop hunting humans. Emmett thought it was complete crap. He couldn't understand how a vampire could hunt humans for nearly 200 years and on a drop of hat have a change of heart.

But regardless of how Emmett felt about Bryant Taylor he was part of the their family now, and dating Rosalie. Believe it or not, Emmett had seen it coming the moment Bryant Taylor walked through their front door with Carlisle. The slight hitch of Rosalie's breath, the way their eyes locked across rooms, it was unmistakable.

For days Edward badgered him with questions about his well being. He gave the usual spill about Rosalie being his angel and wanting what was best for her.

Edward didn't believe it.

Neither did Emmett.

The parade behind her went completely unnoticed until Bella and Hermione exited the small house marked office and found the group of teens milling around the office entrance waiting for the two, specifically Bella to exit.

"Who are they?"

Hermione didn't need to whisper, her voice was soft, so soft Bella could barely hear what she'd said. Peeking over her shoulder Bella's lip turned into a soft smile at Edward's wind blown, bronze hair, hiding amongst the family of vampires.

"Well the blonds are the Hales, Jasper and Rosalie. While the dark haired three are the Cullens. The muscular one is Emmett, the girl is Alice, and then there's Edward."

Bella's voice carried a definite hint of admiration and love. By the way Edward's striking amber eyes locked on them, his eyes traveling over her face then to Bella. Hermione got the distinct feeling that Edward was assessing her to see if she was a threat.

The Cullens and Hales were distinctly beautiful, all similar yet all different. They skin was fair, but not nearly as translucent as the Malfoys. Though they were all clearly of no relation to each other they all had the same wild amber eyes. There was something distinctly beautiful and distinctly odd about the family.

Then there was the last one. He was tall and slim, with a square jaw that made him look older than any secondary student Hermione had ever seen. He reminded her heavily of a lost addition to the Weasley family, with his short orange hair and mass amount of freckles. This one was vastly different from the rest, not nearly as outrageously beautiful, but he held a beaten look to him. His eyes weren't amber either, but a shocking blue.

Before she could ask.

"That's Bryant Taylor a friend of the family. He just moved up a few months ago. He's nice, but I don't know him as well as the others."

It wasn't as if Hermione was really interested in the happenings of Forks, Washington so the conversation came to a screeching halt after Bella's short explanation of the small group of teen following them at a short distance. Hermione got the feeling that Bella was neither much a gossip, nor much a talker. In the short time they'd spent together Bella hardly said anything, allowing a comfortable silence to fall between the two.

Something Hermione didn't mind in the least.

The rest of the day went on silently. No one was interested in talking to the girl with PTSD. Hermione didn't know whether it was the fear of sending her into an embarrassing, sobbing mess or was it just the thought of PTSD that kept the other teens at bay.

While it might have stopped them from approaching her it didn't stop them from staring.

Because of her PTSD it was best that Hermione sat in the far back to keep everyone and everything in her range of vision. It wouldn't do any good to have someone to reach from behind her to tap her shoulder, or for her to get hit by a stray paper ball.

In most of her classes she sat by herself, she wasn't sure whether it was PTSD or just because she was new.

Except in one. English.

Emmett Cullen was huge. She hadn't taken much notice earlier this morning when Bella was introducing them. But without the flock of his friends, Hermione felt odd calling the group a family, his sheer bulk and height were easily put on display. Despite his amount of mass his walk was fluid as he moved between the desks toward the back of the classroom, as if he was walking on air.

It surprised Hermione that a young man of his size could avoid bumping into all the desks, while she or her bag had knocked into each one on her own journey to her seat. It was shocking and an addition to the Cullen's distinctly odd qualities.

1. Oddly, shockingly beautiful.

2. All similar, yet different.

3. Much too old to actually be attending secondary.

4. Graceful despite size.

By the time Hermione was done listing the oddities surrounding the group of teens, and puzzling why she cared so much Emmett Cullen had taken his seat right beside her.

"Granger right?"

A thick deep voice filtered from Cullen's lips. It really shouldn't have shocked Hermione, but it made her jump anyway. Emmett wanted to apologize for startling her but decided against it with PTSD he was sure she got that a lot.

"Yea, Hermione."

Being called by her surname dragged her back to Hogwarts, and bad memories. The exact thing she was in Forks running away from.

"Wow, that's one hell of name. I thought my family's names stuck out amongst the Justins and Jessicas. But Her-my-oh-nee. Don't come across many of them."

She wasn't sure whether he was picking on her, making a joke, or just making an observation. Glancing side ways at the large young man she noticed the hint of a faint smile and she still couldn't decide on which it was.

"I don't think Emmett is a odd name. From where I'm from that's particularly average."

The use of the word particularly made him smile, average British quantifier.

"My father's name is Carlisle and my mother is Esme."

That caught her attention. Those names fell in line with Draco, Sirius, Andromeda, Remus and Nymphadora. Though she didn't supply any of these names to substantiate her own claim that she knew a few outdated, unheard of names as well. It didn't help that three of those people were currently dead either. She settled for a shocked expression. Hermione allowed her eyes to widen a bit, but refused to allow her jaw to slacken and fall open.

Emmett didn't believe the shocked expression for a moment. Something was different about Hermione Granger, more than just her oddly complicated name.


	4. Chapter 4

Savin' Me

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the story alerts, and favorites. Special thanks to those who have reviewed! I really appreciate the support. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 3

The reading of Hamlet had to be the most boring thing that Emmett had set through in high school in a very long time. The sheer whine the sullen Prince emitted in every scene annoyed Emmett to no end. In all his years, he could never find the energy to enjoy one of Shakespeare's most celebrated plays.

The words he had memorized, so as the English teacher read them at an agonizingly slow pace, they sped through Emmett's head at an unprecedented speed.

Trying his best not to sigh immaturely, he couldn't place why he decided to peak at the girl beside him. He had never been interested in humans, but he could not help but think that it was better than this dribble.

To Emmett's surprise and amusement Hermione was just as bored, if not more, than he was. Obviously she'd already read the play. Hermione was flipping through the last few pages in the scene, silently praying for the end to come. Emmett chuckled to himself as he heard Hermione sigh, obviously she possessed less self-control than him. He watched as she traced patterns on her desktop.

The patterns were intricate and captured her attention effectively lifting her boredom for now, but doing nothing for Emmett's. Wild amber eyes zoned in on the fingertips tracing the patterns. Her fingers were delicate and they were without polish.

Hermione's hands were not quite tanned, but held the distinct appearance of spending time in the sun. There were small white scars sliding across her fingers one both hands, but mostly on her left. Emmett wondered if those scars came from the event that triggered her PTSD or if she owned a cat.

Emmett's eyes traveled from the lazily flowing hands to her covered forearms. Hermione was dressed smartly in a button down long sleeved shirt, a pink and gray diamond breasted sweater vest, and a gray skirt. For the rain she wore matching pink and gray rain boots and a matching raincoat. A pair of high socks peaking from just above the boots.

It was odd to see a girl dressed in a skirt in the rain.

But regardless Hermione was different, not like the other high school students, and not just because she had PTSD. There was little care for achieving the media's perception of beauty. Her hair was a mass of curly locks, which looked as if at one point might have been a bush that had calmed down with age. Not a trace of make up could be found on her skin, which glowed in the florescent light. Though her lips did hold an unnatural sheen, probably a balm and not a gloss.

As if she sensed him looking, her almond colored eyes tilted toward her peripheral, not allowing for any head movement, a skill not yet learned by most her age. Emmett's lips quirked, pulling up at the edges, she knew he was looking at her, more alert than her peers as well.

Hermione was aware of her surroundings at all times, and Emmett had a hard time believing she'd just learned these skills a few months ago. He could tell by the ease they were performed they'd been perfected over years of practice. Odd, most teenagers didn't have a reason to be so alert, she behaved almost like a war-laden soldier than a high school student.

Hermione was definitely different.

The bell rang loudly cutting the reading teacher off in mid-sentence. She happily reminded the class to finish the act for homework they would have a quiz.

Sliding his books off the corner of his desk, he smiled openly at Hermione as they walked down parallel isles.

"I gather you've read Hamlet before."

The sound of the smooth baritone didn't surprise Hermione. She'd seen him watching her in English. Though he'd been discrete enough his searching glaze had not escaped Hermione. She fought and lived through a war, and those types of skills never died.

"I gather you have too."

Too many times to count, Emmett wanted to reply but settled for a slight nod. Silence fell between the two as the headed automatically for the cafeteria. It gave Emmett more time to inspect her. He took notice to the scar at the center of her throat. It started off as small white line and curved into a thicker pucker of skin. A light crescent shaped scar framed her left eye, but was barely noticeable, an old one Emmett assumed.

If anyone doubted she really had PTSD all they had to do was take one good look at her, and know she'd been through something.

But something in her face told Emmett that she'd once been a confident girl. The lingering all knowing look in her eyes, the way she held her head straight in defiance of all the stares. PTSD had dulled the personality of a once vibrant, intelligent girl. Emmett would have been annoyed with someone like Hermione Granger.

But PTSD changed her, though she would get better, it was not difficult to see that the Hermione Granger who existed before the PTSD would not be the same girl who exist after.

The cafeteria was filled to the brim with mingling students. Her almond eyes danced around the room taking in the crowds, the laughter, the loud voices, they all made her shudder. The hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stood up making her more alert than she already was. She was on the brink of a panic attack, just at the sight of all the students.

Emmett could hear the blood poring through Hermione's veins. Forks was a small high school by all means, if this amount of people shot her heart rate up that quickly, she'd come to the right place.

Anywhere else and she might not have lasted the day.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Savin' Me

Yep two updates.. whoot whoot!

Chapter 4

The moment Hermione closed the front door she let out a sigh of relief. Her first day had been better than she expected, though she knew she owed it to the fact that Forks was a small town. If she had gone to a Seattle high school things may have been different, sunny maybe but different.

The crowd at lunch had frightened her, but she knew it could have been worse. It could have been Hogwarts, which had more students. She could have had to sit at the Gryffindor house table and pretend everything was ok. She could have had to sit and chat falsely about trivial things that meant nothing in the aftermath of war.

Hermione for once stopped feeling bad for herself, and thought about Harry. Who wanted nothing more than to be normal, and she'd left him with Ron, the most insensitive being on the planet to deal with it all.

Leaning up against the wooden door Hermione tried to stop thinking about Harry, Ron, Hogwarts and the war. Her mind suddenly took an unexpected turn to Emmett Cullen. His unlikely companionship had been nice. The large young man had accompanied her to the cafeteria and through the line, making light conversation the entire time.

But Hermione could hardly ignore the stares and the whispers. She knew these sounds too well.

When she attempted to part with him as they exited the lunch line, he casually guided her toward the table he shared with the other Cullens, Bella, the Hales and Bryant.

This was when she elaborated on the mental list she composed of the odd things about the group of teens. Though they were beautiful, and obviously well off, they were vastly unpopular. The students of Forks High School actually avoided the group of teens, ignored them even.

It was weird, the direct opposite of everything she'd heard about high schools. Wasn't it the rich and the beautiful that were supposed to be the most popular?

Hermione more picked at her lunch than ate it, the cafeteria food looked less than edible. But looking down the table she saw that other than Bella, , no one was actually touching their food. Added to that they were all eating the exact same thing. When Edward thought she was paying too much attention he began to shred his bagel and pretend to eat.

To Hermione it looked as if Edward thought ash would taste better.

So that was five and six added to the list of odd things about the group of teens.

This was slowly starting to become an obsession but it was better than dwelling on other things. Realizing she was sitting on the carpet in front of the door, Hermione escaped to her room to start her homework. Her mother would be home soon and Hermione didn't want her mother to find her looking dazed on the insanely white sitting room floor. She would become worried and start to nag at her.

The next couple of weeks progressed in the same manner.

Hermione would spend a good portion of the day alone until English where Emmett would engage her in conversation to mask his obvious interest in her. Her scent drove him wild. Not quiet like Bella's drove Edward crazy, but for the mere fact he couldn't name what was so special about it.

Bella's blood was exotic smelling. Like a delicacy that none of them could partake in.

But Hermione's blood was almost forbidden. Emmett got the sense from Hermione's heightened awareness that even if he tried to drain her dry he would not succeed. She had something that he knew not of, and it was infuriating.

But not just for Emmett but Edward too.

When Emmett had inquired what she was thinking in a low voice at lunch one day, Edward stared intently for a few moments before a pained expression passed across his face, and his head dropped to his hands with a hiss.

The table had erupted with concern. All of Forks High School turned to see why Edward Cullen looked as if he was in pain. Not in the few years they lived in Forks had any of the Cullens or the Hales fell pray to an illness. When the whole town was sick with a bug, the Cullens and the Hales were left untouched and unaffected.

Dr. Cullen often joked its what made him such a great doctor.

Most just thought it was weird.

But nonetheless every eye was on Edward Cullen. Golden eyes glanced up at the curly haired girl with an unreadable expression. Edward later confessed when they were safely at home, that he could not read her mind. But it was not like Bella's mind.

"Bella's mind is like a blank map, impossible, vast darkness. Not empty but just an enigma to me."

Edward explained, surrounded by his family and Bryant.

"But Hermione's mind is like a shut door. The moment I attempt to enter, I felt something push me away. I've never experienced anything like this. It actually caused me physical pain. Like I was being shoved back into my own mind."

Watching his brother puzzling over this new development, Emmett sensed he might have more to say but left it alone. Edward wanted to say that he'd felt like she may have invaded his mine for a few moments but found it absurd, she was a mere human. Mere humans didn't have those types of abilities.

"Whatever this is, I think we should avoid her."

Of course that was Rosalie's suggestion. She was perched on the couch beside Bryant Taylor looking furious. Her blonde hair framed her face like an ominous hale promising anyone who spoke against her immediate pain.

"Don't you think we've put this family in enough danger."

She stared pointedly at Edward, which caused the other vampire to snarl. Emmett didn't pay Rosalie any mind. The next day he was back to Hermione's side attempting to figure out her scent, and her guarded mind.

Emmett started his own list of odd things about Hermione Granger.

1. She was always alert, like a soldier

2. Her scent was unique.

3. Her mind was not blank but guarded

4. He noticed when something startled her, she reach across her body and placed her hand on her left hip as if something was there that would protect her.

Even if allowing Hermione close to him would reveal his own secret he couldn't find it in himself to care, because he felt he would discover her's as well.

TBC

Hope you like it.. I felt Chapter 4 needed to be uploaded. :D


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Readers! I once again want to thank everyone for your support! Sorry my update is coming a little later than I wanted it. I moved into my room at school yesterday and it took much longer than I wanted to. The next three chapters I'm posting at one time, I wrote them as one chapter and then broke them into three so I think it would be a bit unfair of me to upload them separately.

Three updates... whoot, whoot!

Enjoy

Chapter 5

It was a mucky day in October, cold and rainy, that Hermione and Emmett found themselves partnered up in English reading _The Misanthrope_. It was better than Hamlet but Emmett had read it before, and seen it plenty of times on stage. After a few moments of discussion Emmett realized that Hermione had already read it also.

"So what do you do when you feel yourself going into a memory? How do you handle it?"

He asked when he got tired of watching her lazily drag her pencil across her paper. The question made her head of bouncy curly hair bob as she jerked her head up at the sound of his voice. He was past apologizing for startling her. It was kind of refreshing to Hermione.

"I…"

Her paused was pregnant.

"I usually say a mantra and do some deep breathing." The look on Hermione's face told Emmett that even she didn't think this was the best method to deal with her PTSD.

The abrupt, deep, stomach-shaking laughter that filled the classroom made the entire class jump. Literally every chair in the room jumped from the floor, and landed with a loud collective clank. Their English teacher gave them a reproachful look before coming over to interrogate them.

After she was convinced they knew more about the play than even she did, she slunk to a group of teens with their hands in the air.

"Ok bad response."

The look Hermione gave Emmett yelled 'you don't say!' Emmett had to keep from laughing again.

"But does that really work? The mantra? The deep breathing?"

Hermione looked sheepish, rubbing her arms self-consciously.

"Sometimes."

It was followed by a shrug as if it meant nothing at all.

"Do you drive?"

Emmett pondered leaning back in his chair surveying Hermione and her head of bouncy curls with interest.

"Not in America."

He chuckled, ranking his hand over his now buzzed short hair. He cut it off after Rosalie. She'd always liked it. Emmett didn't want Rosalie liking anything about him, not right now.

"Well be ready this weekend. I'm picking you up Saturday around 1. We'll be going for a drive, and you'll be driving."

The bell rang loudly, leaving Hermione no room to argue.

The week passed quicker than Hermione really wanted it. Emmett didn't mention they're little date once following the impromptu invitation. So when Saturday finally arrived Hermione was doubtful that anything was really going to happen. Why should she? In the few months she'd been in Forks, Emmett never made event the slightest hint that he wanted to be friends outside of school.

Much less anything more than friends.

This thought made her blush. Why would beautiful Emmett Cullen think of wanting to be more with the girl with PTSD?

Sighing she shook the thoughts from her head. The last few months had been good, she felt better than she had in months. Her mind should be focused on getting better not dating.

Rolling over she tuck a few strands of honey colored curls behind her left ear. Peaking over her shoulder Hermione growled at her homework. What would Harry and Ron think of her now? The thought made her giggle, and her giggle turned into stomach tightening laughter, oh how she missed them.

Her nostalgic thoughts were swept away by a loud knock at the door. Rolling completely off her bed she jogged over to the window and peak out. A large jeep stood in the drive away, Emmett Cullen had actually showed up. Leaning back and closing the curtains tightly at the same time, Hermione spied the clock on her bedside table.

1 o'clock on the dot.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Straightening her pink button down and maroon tank top she deemed herself presentable in a near by mirror before escaping her room.

Emmett's large frame nearly took up the entire door. He was dressed in a white t-shirt that stretched across his chest, hugging the muscles in his shoulders and falling loosely to the waist band of his jeans. Hermione never thought a person could look more perfect.

"Wow, you do wear jeans."

The large young man couldn't stop himself from grinning appreciatively. Hermione couldn't be more different from Rosalie, the exact opposite actually. Rosalie was brash and never wasted a moment where she could be telling someone her opinion. Hermione was more reserved, soft but still opinionated and intelligent.

What he found attractive about Hermione was the polar opposite about what he loved about Rosalie, it was mind-boggling.

But that wasn't where their differences stopped. Rosalie was tall, with a body that left every man she came across dazed. Admiring eyes followed her long blonde hair, full lips and perfectly sculpted butt everywhere she went.

On the other hand Hermione was a mere inch taller than Bella, with a petite, fragile looking frame. Emmett doubted she had a single defined muscle on her. However, she did have a delicate curve at the small of her back, which captured Emmett's attention more than it should. The one thing about Hermione that caught most everyone's attention was her head of beautifully bouncy curls, that looked to need little to no maintenance at all.

"So let me get this right, you've driven before?"

He held the keys to his jeep within arm's reach of Hermione. His eyes were stern and intense Hermione felt he would know if she was lying. She'd never felt more transparent in life than she did at this moment.

"Yes."

It came out in a soft breath that made something unidentifiable surge through Emmett. His right side of his lip twitched upward before he dropped the keys into her now-outstretched hand.

"Good."

He wanted to add that he enjoyed life, but it was no use. If something happened he knew at the very least he would be ok. As they climbed into the car Emmett could tell Hermione was nervous.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. It's like riding a bike. You never really forget."

The urge to reach over and touch her hand was sedated by the thought of tipping Hermione off to what he really was. Well more than she was already tipped off. He totally ignored the idea that he was actually afraid of her reaction to his cold touch.

The ride was slow, and deadly silent. In school it had been so easy for conversation to spark up between the two, considering the circumstances. But now in the car, with no environment but the dashboard, the radio, and the two of them, they found it hard to communicate.

At the same time they reached for the radio, Emmett withdrew his hand quick enough to not have to watch her recoil from his cold skin.

Hermione spared him an odd look, before a delicate digit pushed the circular dial that ignited the radio.

"What station do you usually listen to?"

"Whatever's on is fine."

Emmett had only ever been in to what was popular, so much different than Edward whose very body sung music.

"I think you're better off watching the road. You know it's safe to do the speed limit."

The scenery was moving by at what Emmett would consider an obnoxiously slow pace. He could count the leaves on each tree before Hermione actually passed them. The curly haired girl shifted uncomfortably in the drivers seat.

"This was your idea you know. I told you I was uncomfortable driving in America, and now you will reap what you sow."

Emmett noticed the slight incline of her head, indicating that she had no intention of going faster than her current speed. He fought down the urge to sigh childishly. Adjusting to a more comfortable position, Emmett allowed himself to stare openly.

There was no need for sideways glances, there was no one here watching them, and Hermione would know he was staring anyway. So what was the point of secrecy?

Emmett watched her hands grip the wheel tighter, the white scars shining brightly against her now paler skin.

"Am I making you nervous?"

Emmett's head tilted to the side, waiting to dissect her reaction.

A slight nod of her head indicated her answer. Few would have noticed the slight incline hidden under her head of curls. Hermione marked that down as number seven on the ever-growing list of weird things about the Cullens.

7. Above average senses

"I don't make you nervous at school. Why so self conscious now?"

Hermione didn't dare look anywhere but the road, and the other car coming toward her at an alarming speed. Taking a deep breath she allowed the car to pass. If she could spare Emmett a look it would a scornful glare.

"It's just incredibly unnerving to have someone stare at you while you drive. As if I need to be more tightly wound than I already am."

The last part was said in a hushed whispered, but Emmett heard it loud and clear. The soft murmur of the radio was drowned out by his booming laughter.

Hermione didn't see what was so funny. How had he heard her anyway? Oh right, number seven.

"Just relax, you're doing fine. I don't even mind the slow speed anymore."

Hermione decided, with the ok from Emmett, it was safe to spare him a peripheral glance. It was fleeting and the quickest of looks but it caused the corner of Emmett's lips to turn upward. The tension that surrounded the two quickly evaporated, as if it had never existed in the first place.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

They had been driving in relative silence, peppered with random comments, for the better part of two hours. Hermione had no idea where they were or even where they were going. When she attempted to ask, Emmett would merely shrug and promise to return her home safely.

"Do you have a cat?"

The question was so random that it took Hermione's eyes completely off the road. With a skirt of curly golden brown locks their eyes connect for the first time since he arrived at her front door.

"What?"

Emmett smirked pointing toward the unnoticed road. The soft sound of surprise Hermione emitted caused Emmett to chuckle, putting Draco Malfoy's charm to shame. She could barely resist the urge to roll her eyes.

How could Emmett remind her of Draco Malfoy? Someone she clearly disliked.

"I did at one point, a while ago. But he lives with a friend now."

No need to add he was a magical creature, and brining him into the country was against magical laws.

"What was his name?"

"Crookshanks."

The thought of her feline companion made her smile. Crookshanks was a delightfully smart animal and she missed him dearly. Emmett watched and measured her reaction. Obviously this pet meant a great deal to her, he noticed that she stopped being so uptight about driving and leaned back in the seat.

"He must have been one feisty cat."

Her brows puckered together in confusion. Emmett was not quiet ready to admit he thought the expression was cute on her.

"Why would you say that?"

Adjusting his safety belt, Emmett turned in his seat to get a better view of his companion.

"The scars on your hands."

Almond eyes traveled down to her tightly gripped hands. Sure enough white scars decorated her paler hands. Relaxing a bit the scars faded from view. Number seven was proving to be extremely and disturbingly true.

"No, Crookshanks wouldn't do that, not to me at least. He was actually a very placid creature and very old when I purchased him, rescued actually. When I came across him he had been purchased and returned three times. He's a tabby of sorts, and looks as if he's been hit by a car head on and lived to tell the tale. Very funny cat, my Crookshanks."

She paused, lifting her hand from the wheel to relax it and clench it into a fist. One movement made the scars barely noticeable while the other made the scars the prominent decoration on her hand.

"No he did not do this. These scars came from a set of very angry tree limbs, back when I was a third year at the boarding school I attended in Scotland."

"You got into a fight with a tree?"

Emmett chuckled placing his hands against his stomach to keep from laughing too hard.

"You could say that."

When she didn't' deny the claim Emmett got the sense she was telling him something he couldn't comprehend. His laughter came to a choking halt. What did she mean by not denying the statement, clearing up his fallacy. Obviously you can't fight trees, maybe she been hiking, but she would have easily said that.

Shaking off the obviously frustrating answer, he decided to divulge further.

"Boarding school?"

"Yes, I went to a boarding school for 6 years. My particular school you had to be 11 on September 1 or you couldn't attend. A hassle really if you were born in September, as I am, but you learn to cope with the extra year."

Emmett couldn't imagine going to boarding school.

"What was it like?"

"Oh amazing! It was like an old castle. Suits of armor and everything! Corridors, tapestries, and portraits, it was brilliant!"

This side of Hermione took Emmett's breath away. He'd never seen her so passionate. Usually in school they would touch upon a subject that Hermione felt strongly about and Emmett couldn't help but stare. Her cheeks would grow warm and rosy, and her voice would feel with such confidence that Emmett and every one close would be compelled to listen.

But this passion was different. It was the delicate, admiring passion the left a person breathless. Hermione's eyes lit up at the mention of her school and her voice became light. He could see her school had meant a lot to her. More than a school usually means to a student.

"It was home. We all felt that way. It was different being at school. We spent everyday there for most of the year. By the time I was in third year, my friends and I were family and school was where we belonged. We were faithful to our Headmaster, and we fought to keep our school's integrity in tact as if it was our own."

"Do you miss it?"

Her eyes drifted to their corners again, surveying him. His face was serious and he appeared to really want to know about her and her life before Forks.

"Yes and no. It's complicated."

"Tell me."

They came to a stoplight, and Hermione removed the keys from the ignition. They were in a rural area, and trees surrounded them from all sides. There was no one behind them to get annoyed at their sudden lack of movement, even when the pathetic looking light turned green.

"Why are you so interested in me?"

It was an unexpected question, one that had plagued Emmett for a while, until last night. She was intriguing. From the moment he'd captured her scent he could tell she was different. Edward couldn't read her mind, and Alice look utterly amazed when Hermione had showed up at school. Alice had not seen her coming. It was usual for a human, a mere mortal, to evade the powers of a vampire. Emmett wasn't even sure that Hermione was susceptible to his abilities.

"Your different, new. I just want to get to know you."

Hermione looked to not believe him. But he had meant it with the most sincerity. Hermione Granger was different and new. She had a scent unlike any other he had smelled. It made his senses go haywire and made it impossible to think at times. It cautioned him, made him realize that she was something more, something not as she seemed. It pushed him to keep his distance because she was dangerous, but what could be more dangerous than him?

He'd speculated on the possibilities and crossed out all of them. The only way to find out was to spend time with this new and interesting creature.

"Are you going tell me?"

His eyes landed on her with a hard smoldering look, she sighed.

"Though it was castle like, of huge stature, it wasn't too much smaller than the population of Forks. So information passes rather quickly, and everyone knows everything about everyone else. People tend be relentless and what they can't find out they make up."

Sounded like Forks.

"That sounds familiar."

His eyebrow arched into his forehead. She moved from one gossip box to the next.

"Trouble is, at a school where everyone already knows you, the lies tend to be closer to the truth. Here I don't know anyone, and no one knows me so whatever they make up I will probably laugh at."

Placing the keys back in the ignition she sighed. Sometimes Hermione found it so hard to say no to Emmett. It had something to do with his wild golden eyes, when he really turned them on they seemed to glow. They lured her in and made her want to tell him all her secrets.

If it weren't for the magic that constantly encapsulated her brain, she wouldn't be able to keep a single secret from him. So she added number eight to the list.

8. Alluring.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! :D I'd once again like to thank everyone for their support! I really enjoy writing this story and I'm glad that you are enjoying it as well. School has taken on a mind of its own so this update is a bit later than I wanted it to be. But once again two more chapters! Yay! This chapter in particular was difficult for me, I've played with it a lot and edited more than any of the previous chapters. The original looks slightly different than the version I'm uploading. I like this version better! :D

Well Enjoy!

Chapter 8

The ride grew quiet as the sky grew dark.

"Pull in here, I'll drive back."

Hermione pulled into gas station and snatch the keys from the ignition while Emmett got out of the car. She quickly followed suit not allowing him to notice what she'd done until they were once again arranged in their seats.

Emmett leaned back, turning toward his companion.

"Can't drive without keys, Hermione."

While he waited for her to answer he adjusted his seat to a more comfortable position. When he was done he leaned back again and outstretched his hand. Hermione smirked dangling the keys above his outstretched palm.

"One condition."

Sigh.

"I get to ask you questions and you'll answer them _all honestly_."

Emmett blanched at the idea of being interrogated by someone as perceptive as Hermione.

"Fine."

His fingers brushed the cool metal of the keys and Hermione moved so swiftly that he barely had time to react to her movements. Their palms smashed together with the keys wedged in between them.

The chill of his skin radiated through his palm and into hers. Hermione knew it wasn't the temperature from the keys that made her palm feel icy. She wasn't sure what motivated her to act, but the moment with the radio flashed in her head right as she was about to drop the keys into his palm. The idea the he was afraid to touch her was ludicrous. Number 9 was added to the list.

9. Icy Cold Touch

Emmett was too stunned to move. The feel of her warm palm in his was intoxicating. The heat that radiated from her body was delicious. It felt like sliding into a hot bath after a long day, or holding a heating pad to an exhausted muscle. Emmett's eyelids grew heavily as he felt the warmth drift to his wrist. Hermione didn't jump or pull away in shock she slowly removed her hand from his and sat back.

Taking a deep breath he composed himself, and placed the keys into the ignition. He now regretted agreeing to her one condition. What would she question him about?

The first made his vision swim as if she'd slapped him.

"What happened between you and Rosalie?"

The car was silent as Emmett went through a catalogue of images, attempting to pin down once where he mention Rosalie or anything pertaining to the young woman to Hermione. He couldn't find one.

"I'm a very perceptive girl, Emmett. I see the way Rosalie looks at me and the way you look at Rosalie. She stares at me at the lunch table when she thinks I'm not looking. The look on her face is like I'm the vilest thing since the discovery of the Ebola Virus."

Emmett scowled.

"I don't like her anymore!"

His voice was sharp and left little room for argument. Hermione threw up her hands in surrender.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, Emmett."

He did not miss the scolding in her voice. A soft sigh escaped his lips as the speedometer inched toward 80 and the first fat drops of rain started to pelt the windshield.

"We were together for a long time. Don't ask for how long. Just know it was a long time. And at the beginning of the summer, Taylor showed up and I didn't matter so much so..."

Emmett shrugged, as if Rosalie leaving him was nothing. From the look in his eyes Hermione could tell that this was killing him. Darkening gold eyes stared into the now steady rain in a trance. Reliving the night Rosalie told him that she felt she was supposed to be with someone else. It hurt more than Emmett wanted to admit.

"How can someone do that to someone they love?"

The two shared another sideways glance, it was brief.

"I thought if there was one thing I could count on, it was Rosalie. Times could change, everything around me could change, but I knew, I just knew that if I looked to the right she would be there. Strong and tall, her hand in mine. Is it stupid to believe in forever?"

Something about this confession was weird to Hermione. Times could change? How old was Emmett? 18? With a quick glance over Hermione took in his wide shoulders, and squared jaw, maybe 19? What times had he seen change? Not only did the Cullens look too old to be secondary students but they were also older than their physical appearance.

The glass had grown ice cold since they'd left the small gas station in the middle of nowhere. Hermione wasn't sure where they were or how far from Forks they were. The rain was beating down now, heavy thick drops that Hermione could count every time they came in contact with the vehicle's windshield.

"I don't think that it's wrong to believe in forever."

Hermione started, her eyes trained on the rapidly moving scenery trying desperately to catch sight of any road signs. Alas the rain made it hard to see the lines in the road, much less read a sign.

"But you can't spend the rest of your life with someone who doesn't want to spend the rest of their life with you, regardless of how deeply you love them. Though it may be difficult to let someone you love go, you can't keep someone in a relationship they are unhappy with."

Another sideways glance found Hermione staring out the window at the steady rain. She watched him though the reflection in the passenger window. Her almond eyes jumped across his reflection reading his concern like sentences in a book.

There was something else in those brown eyes, a sadness Emmett hadn't noticed. He'd noticed Hermione's dejected look when she watched her peers. He knew the longing she felt to be like them once more. He knew that longing because it was the same longing that Rosalie and Edward felt. But this sadness was new, different than the isolated sadness that her PTSD caused.

"Have you ever felt that way about someone?"

She shifted uncomfortably, with a slight nod.

"Ronald was, is, the most annoying, insensitive, hot headed, person I've ever met. He is brash, and loud mouthed and he just never knows when enough is enough. But I love him. I still do. I was crushed when we broke up."

"Because of the move?"

"Because of my PTSD."

The once steady gaze on the road shifted toward the girl still staring out the window.

"I don't blame him. I'm a mess."

Emmett was angry, angrier than he should be with someone he didn't know, someone he probably would never meet. But he couldn't help but think how much worse Ronald's actions made Hermione's PTSD.

"I… It was too much, way too much to ask of a 17 year old. It was unfair."

"Doesn't mean he was right, Hermione. You needed him and he decided to desert you. If someone can't take you at your worst, they don't deserve you at your best."

The words echoed through her brain. They were so touching, so comforting that the tears that had been threatening to fall since the mention of Ron rolled silently down her cheeks. For so long, she blamed her PTSD for her split with Ron. Hermione even told herself countless times that Ron hadn't deserved to be saddled with her issues.

Ignoring the warnings that buzzed in his head to keep his distance, he reach out and wiped the tears from her face.

"What happened to you, Hermione?"

The question made her breath hitch, and her throat constrict. Emmett had spoken so softly that Hermione had been forced to read his lips to understand. The volumes of concern that radiated from him touched her heart. She hadn't known Emmett Cullen long, but something about him made her want to be honest with him. Something told her that she could trust him with this secret.

Long lashes brushed against her sun-kissed cheeks as her Almond eyes were cut off their sideways stare. She didn't want to see his reaction, or his impression of her change.

"I was tortured."

The words echoed around the cab sitting in silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

Sunday passed with only the beat of the steady rain against the windows and roofs of Forks, Washington. It was a lazy Sunday that found most in doors and enjoying TV or for the students who had school the next day, doing some last minute homework.

With the knowledge that he would see Hermione, Emmett was unsure how he felt about school on Monday. Unlike most in Forks, Emmett had spent his lazy Sunday, in a particularly sunny part of Washington. He'd driven three hours to escape the prying mind of Edward Cullen to think about the newest Hermione development.

He wasn't completely sure if this could be added to the list of odd things about Hermione Granger, so he kept it off for now. But as he rotated the information in his head he couldn't think of a single thing to think about it.

So he knew the reason behind the PTSD. He thought it would give him more clues about who she was, but all it did was draw a blank. Emmett couldn't help but think Hermione had kept more for him than she revealed.

Being tortured was a very significant event in anyone's life, but Emmett still had more questions than answers. He didn't know if she was taken against her will, if it had happened at her school. Even thought Hermione was being honest with him Emmett still felt like there was something he didn't know about.

Hermione was purposely keeping something away from him. Whatever it was, would make the things Hermione revealed to him come together to form a completely picture. It was hidden in all the answers she'd given him Saturday, a subliminal text that he could read. It was diving him insane. It was there but he couldn't find it.

On Monday morning while he was traveling down the hall toward English, he realized one thing: he felt closer to her now. Regardless of all the uncertainties, Hermione had opened up to him and let him in. Though she was taking baby steps, she'd shared an intimate secret with him, one that she didn't want anyone to know The thought created a soft smile to dance across his lips. For some unfathomable reason this made him happy, elated actually.

Entering English Emmett was surprised to see Hermione not in her usual seat. Emmett's now dark eyes flickered between the empty seat and the clock, the beginning of class was growing closer. When the bell finally rang and Hermione had yet to show up Emmett grew worried.

The teacher called roll and skipped over Hermione's name, making a small note where her name was usually called before moving to the next name. Emmett's brows were knotted together in worry by the end of the class. Had Hermione not come to school today? Emmett skipped the lunch line and spent the hour worrying over his missing friend.

Bella had questioned Emmett on Hermione's whereabouts, but all he could offer was a weak shrug. She too became worried.

Emmett was glad when the school day ended, and went directly to Hermione's house but found the windows dark and cold. No one was home. Had she left town? Would she have told him if she was?

As day turned to night Emmett wondered why he was so jumpy, nervous that he hadn't seen her in 48 hours. They had spent plenty of weekends apart. Angry with himself he attempted to ignore his nerves. He kept himself busy by doing his homework. Emmett took the time to actually look for the answers instead of just reciting them from memory. But that didn't take long, and he was back to worrying about Hermione.

Emmett readily accepted that he was attracted to Hermione. She was mysterious, and it made him want to get close to her. But he was not yet ready to admit that his attraction to her was not fueled purely by curiosity. The extent of his worry bothered him greatly. Though he claimed he didn't have feelings for Rosalie, he felt he was betraying her. She was supposed to be his soul mate. He was supposed to be the one loyal to their relationship. He shouldn't have these feelings for Hermione.

The next day in English Emmett release a breath that he hadn't been aware he was holding for the last two days. Sitting in her usual seat was Hermione Granger, with a large volume propped open on her desk.

There was no one in the class but them, Emmett had decided it was best to show up early, and make a quick exit if she was not present. He slid down the isle toward his seat with inhuman speed, not making a sound.

Number 10, Hermione marked as she laid the large book open on her desk when it became encased in Emmett's shadow.

10. Inhuman speed.

"Where were you yesterday?"

Placing her book marker inside the book, exactly in the middle, Hermione shut the volume.

"I went to see my therapist in Seattle."

This settled Emmett's nerves some, and all thought of berating her for her unaccounted disappearance evaporated from his mind. Placing his notebook on his desk, he slid into the seat and allowed himself to relax. Emmett hoped that Hermione wouldn't notice the state of his notebook.

He'd been clutching the three-ringed binder so tightly he'd bent the spine and crunched the rings. It was unlike Emmett to be so anxious.

"You don't usually go on Monday, do you?"

Emmett had not once remembered Hermione being absent from school. She was usually the first one there. At lunch one day she explained to him that her parents went into work early and had to drop her off. Once he was comfortably situated at the largest of the small desks in the room, dark eyes feel on almond brown.

Number 11, Hermione checked, changing eye color. Once she realized she was openly staring she blushed hotly.

"Sorry, no. I usually see her on Sundays. But last Sunday was such a mess, we rescheduled. I'm sorry if I caused any worry."

He shrugged his shoulders attempting to fringe ease, but Hermione could tell by the way the muscles in his shoulders relaxed that Emmett had indeed been worried about her. But she let the subject slide as people started to filter into the class.

It did not escape Hermione's notice that Emmett sat a little bit closer during class discussion.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone! This has got to be my latest update yet... really sorry! I've been so busy with school I've barely had time to think! But per usual I have two chapters ready for you guys! I struggled with Bella's character. I feel like Bella would like Hermione, I came to the decision in Chapter 2. So that's how I wrote her...lol

Thanks so much for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I really appreciate it! :D Hope you guys enjoy these next two.

Chapter 10

It was refreshing to have someone worried about her. That was the true feeling of belonging, when you come back and you know you were missed. Bella, who Hermione only exchanged words with during the lunch hour though they shared two classes, asked to exchange phone numbers in case of any future absences.

Bella had been worried as well.

Since that day she gave Bella her phone number, Hermione received a call at the same time every day for two weeks. The girls talked about random things at first: favorite movies, music, and games. But as they grew closer the conversations grew more personal.

One day Bella started a conversation about Mike Newton in a strategic attempt to bring up the topic of relationships. Hermione saw it as a way to extract information about her relationship with Emmett, so today Hermione decided to ask about Edward.

"So now that you know Emmett and I are only friends."

Hermione rolled over on her chocolate and sky blue color comforter. A sly smile playing across her lips, she asked the questioned she been dying to ask for two weeks.

"Tell me about you and Edward Cullen?"

If the choking sound that filtered through the phone was any indication, Hermione knew Bella was embarrassed. Knowing the fair skinned girl quite well now, Hermione guessed she was probably blushing a bright tomato red.

Listening intently, Hermione heard the sound of shuffling feet. Bella had gotten up to close her door. Shifting around a little more, completely ignoring her Calculus homework, the original reason for the telephone conversation, Hermione leaned against headboard.

"We're ah… together."

As if she hadn't known that. Sliding lower into her bed, Hermione couldn't help but be disappointed.

"Well of course silly! I know that. For how long exactly?"

The soft sigh Bella emitted made Hermione grin.

"Since last spring. A little after I moved here last year. We kind of just fell together, like magnets when you drop them on a table. They can't help to be drawn to each other. One day it was really weird, he's was so… mysterious, untouchable. Then the next day it was like lightening, he was ready to know everything about me. I used to tell him he gave me whiplash with his mood swings."

The girls shared a laugh.

"At first everything pretty much rested on Edward, if he could handle us being together."

Immediately she stopped her explanation, as if she'd said too much. Hermione got the sense that there weren't many people that Bella could talk to about her and Edward's relationship.

"What do you mean?"

Bella stammered over her words attempting to find a decent explanation for her last statement.

"Only that it started off so intense. The moment he saw me he was drawn to me, like magnets, I think I said that. But anyway, he really couldn't stay away, and he tried. He wanted to, he was scared really, he'd never felt that way about anyone before and so he'd thought it'd be best if he distanced himself. I hated it, because the moment I saw him, I knew there was something about him, I was drawn too."

It was an honest response, one that revealed so little but so much at the same time. Not enough information for Hermione to add to the list of odd things about the Cullens, but enough for Hermione to keep her eyes open. The clues were starting to fall into place.

"What about you? Anyone special in the UK?"

Before Hermione could answer, Bella laughed lightly through the phone.

"No, that can't be true, if it were you and Emmett wouldn't be going on long, private drives together."

The insinuation was enough to make Hermione blush, and temporarily forget about the list of odd things. Rolling back over, Hermione stared at her white ceiling.

"I talked to my therapist about Emmett."

Closing her eyes tightly, Hermione listened to Bella moving around in her room. Hermione hoped that she hadn't given Bella too much information. They had done some talking about her PTSD though she refused to tell Bella any real details behind it. Hermione almost never went into detail about her therapist visits.

"Well are you going to say something or keep me waiting in suspense?"

Hermione let out a sigh of relief. She was glad Bella wasn't too freaked out.

"She thinks Emmett is a good addition into my life, you too actually. She thinks I should get to know him. Since I did tell him the event that triggered my PTSD."

Bella gasped loudly.

"You did? When?"

"A few weeks ago, my first driving lesson. My therapist thinks that it's good that I'm telling people. It makes the event more of the past than the present. I don't know about letting him too close though, I've had bad experiences with that."

The bed creaked as Hermione shifted her weight again. She leaned over the edge of her bed to pick up a few sheets of Calculus that fallen off. The equations and subsequent eraser marks danced cross the scrap paper in no particular order.

"Does your bad experience stem from someone in the UK?"

The question was asked in a rush. Whispered, as if Bella probably wouldn't have asked if she didn't say it quickly.

"Yes. It's very long story, that one about Ron Weasley."

"Sounds like a jerk to me."

The girls laughed again, the tension created by Hermione's psychological issues easily dispersed. A loud knocking, which sounded more like sound moving through glass than wood, broke through their conversation. By then the conversation had turned back to AP Calculus and how impossible it was.

"Edward's here, call me back when you've finished your homework. I don't get any of this."

"Oh yes, don't keep Edward waiting." Hermione hoped Bella didn't miss the suggestion in her tone.

The chuckle that filtered through the phone was definitely that of Edward Cullen. The girls bid each other goodbye before the dial tone sounded.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

Halloween was fast approaching and the school was a buzz with the party Mike Newton was throwing at La Push the coming Saturday in celebration. Halloween was actually on Wednesday and many of the students were planning on dressing up for school.

"Do you want to come to La Push this Saturday, Hermione?"

Bella wondered at lunch the day before Halloween. The table grew silent at the question, the Halloween party was the first social event of the year and Bella was of course expected to be present.

The girl in question merely shrugged her shoulders, looking over at the table occupied by Mike Newton and his friends, Bella's friends.

"I don't know. I really don't know them."

Ever darkening eyes glanced from each other to the faces of the conversing girls. Emmett wasn't so sure he enjoyed the idea of Hermione going to La Push, especially not with Newton and his gaggle of idiots. Though he didn't want to admit it, Emmett was concerned that Newton and the popular boys would start treating Hermione like they treated Bella, the new toy everyone wanted to pass around. Then Emmett would be forced to send a few local boys to Carlisle for patching up.

"Oh come on Hermione! I'll be alone if you don't come."

Bella persisted. Edward gave her a perplexed sideways glance before continuing to pretend to eat his bagel.

"Plus it's a dance party, there will be music and people will expect me to dance. I'm horrible at dancing, worse with dancing in crowds. If you don't come I'm sure to make a mockery of myself and you wouldn't want that would you?"

The expression that crossed Hermione's face was that of pure elation at the idea of seeing Bella dancing in sand. When Mike Newton announced he was throwing a party at La Push, Bella took the time to explain to Hermione that La Push was a beach on the Native American reservation a bit north of Forks.

"Plus the Cullen's are going camping, so they won't be around."

Dark eyes and almond brown met as they had a tendency to do in their shared sideways glances. It was strange how they knew when the other was looking.

"Really?"

Emmett made a noncommittal, grunting noise before pushing the pizza around on his plate. On the far end of the table Jasper laughed, when Emmett made no move to rebuke the blonde boy, Edward joined in.

"I'll take that as a yes. I guess I'll be going then."

A look of complete triumph crossed Bella's face and she nodded as if it made everything final.

"Are you dressing up tomorrow?"

Was the final question right before the lunch hour was over. Hermione merely shrugged, looking toward the retreating back of Emmett Cullen. He didn't seem too happy about her going to La Push, and he ran off much too quickly for her to question him about it. As a matter of fact all the Cullen's didn't seem too keen on the idea of La Push, she wondered why that was.

The two girls had lapsed into silence at Hermione's none verbal answer. It didn't take much to placid Bella during conversation. There was not a demand for verbal responses or concrete confirmations. They would talk tonight anyway.

Hermione didn't get to ask Emmett why he was against the trip to La Push, by time she made it to the school parking lot he and the rest of the Cullens had already disappeared. Hermione rode home with Bella.

The next morning Hermione stood at top of the stairs leading to the basement dreading the dissent. Flicking on the lights at the top of the stairs, Hermione was vastly disappointed in the amount of light the bulb provided. Though the stairs that lead to the basement were brightly illuminated, she had no fear of tripping, but the basement itself was still just as dark and ominous.

Swallowing thickly, she pushed her fear aside and slowly descended the stairs. Gripping the railing like a lifeline, Hermione questioned the amount of thought she'd put into this idea. Dressing up as a witch for Halloween had been a good idea last night, but now staring into the dark basement she was starting to wonder if she could go through with it.

Too absorbed in her thoughts Hermione did not notice that both the railing and the stairs ended. She tripped clumsily over her own two feet and tossed herself to the dusty basement floor. A look of pure annoyance beat her over whelming embarrassment as Hermione spent the next few minutes attempting to fight off the dust bunnies that had attached to the front of her fuzzy pajamas.

"Fifteen minutes, Hermione!" Her mum's voice sounded so far away down in the basement.

Leaving the last few bunnies to cling to her legs of her bottoms she made a mental note to remind her mother that the basement was a part of the house and needed cleaning too. Sitting in the far corner of the dark room was the object of her desire. Hermione's Hogwarts trunk sat in the corner, leaning against the wall behind it. Even though the items surrounding it were covered in a thick layer of dust, the chest stood clean as if it was polished daily.

The dust replant charm that came with the trunk must have been strong, Hermione never remember once having to dust the piece of luggage.

Trudging thought the basement, stepping over large boxes filled with things from the house in the UK that they couldn't find a place for upstairs and something covered with a sheet, Hermione finally stumbled over to her trunk.

Hermione hadn't touched her school trunk since she was diagnosed with PTSD. Molly Weasley placed every magical artifact she owned in the trunk five months ago. When she reached the trunk, it lifted off the wall, tilting back and forth dangerous before it was left standing erect directly in front of her. The small golden latch popped open, like the trunk had missed her.

It still surprised Hermione how mysteriously magic worked.

Resting the trunk horizontally, she lifted the lid. The items on the top row were mostly books. Living in the muggle world for the last few months, the titles of the books made her giggle, a feeling of nostalgia passed through her heart. She missed Harry and Ron so much. Her Hogwarts robes sat neatly folded by the stacks of books, not a speck of dust touching the cotton robes.

"Ten minutes!" Her mother's voice reminded her that she was supposed to be getting ready for school.

Quickly Hermione grabbed the folded robes from the trunk, and a smaller rectangular box tumbled out after them. Forgetting about time, Hermione rested the robes against her thighs before picking up the box. Running her fingers over the carefully made carrying case, Hermione smiled. She went to place the box back into the trunk but something stopped her.

Smiling slightly she pushed her wand box between her robes. As she was about to close the lid the title of the book closest to her caught her eye, _A Wizard's Guide to Vampires and Werewolves Across the Globe._ Grabbing the spine of the cement slab book she pulled that too from her trunk.

Hermione had forgotten how heavily wizardry books were considering she had been carrying around, comparatively lighter, muggle textbooks since September. The weight surprised her and she nearly crushed her poor toes. Luckily she moved quickly enough to avoid a trip to the hospital, a loud resounding thud filled the air as the book hit the floor.

"Hermione are you down there?"

Closing the lid of her trunk with a snap, Hermione gathered large textbook, carefully this time, and stuffed it beneath her robes.

"Yea, Mum! I'm coming." Jogging up the stairs Hermione met her mother at the door leading to basement.

Amelia sent her daughter a perplexed look. "What were you doing down there?"

"Just getting a Halloween costume."

Flashing her mother the bundle of robes she dashed upstairs to get ready for school. When she pulled her Hogwarts robes on for the first time in a year the idea of getting ready for school made her laugh. Before she went down stairs she made sure her wand box and the book were tucked safely beneath the skirts of her bedding. With a satisfied nod she jogged back down stairs. Prepared for her mother to drive her to school.

Hermione was surprised to find Emmett Cullen waiting for her in the sitting room instead.


	13. Chapter 12a

Savin' Me

Hey everyone! I haven't finished editing the next couple of chapters yet, however, I got a lot of reviews about the car ride. After I sat and thought about it, I thought it would make a good micro chapter. :D I might do a few more of these! I thought at first it might be too much but it fits really well! So enjoy! I'll update again soon!

Micro Chapter 1 (Between chapter's 11 and 12)

Hermione didn't know how she felt about riding to school with Emmett. The Cullens were usually avoided like the plague and truthfully the Cullens treated most of the students at Forks High School the exact same way. However, Hermione remember what Bella told her about the first time she rode to school with Edward.

Looking to her left Hermione caught Emmett in mid-stair. His slowly darkening eyes ran the length of her body. Hermione shivered uncontrollably.

Emmett's natural response was to turn put the heat. He couldn't feel the cold so he usually drove with it off.

It would be too embarrassing for Hermione to tell Emmett that she wasn't cold at all. She decided to suffer though the unbearable temperature instead of reveal the real reason she shivered.

Hermione attempted to fight her blush and Emmett wasn't the wiser.

Usually Emmett would drive at the fastest speed possible, but today the scenery crept by at an alarmingly slow pace. Emmett wanted to tell Hermione why he didn't want her to go to La Push. But he couldn't bring himself to do it, he felt like it wasn't his place. The sheer protectiveness of the confession was much too intimate for Emmett's taste.

Apart of him wanted to cross that line with Hermione, but another part, the part that was still loyal to Rosalie, wouldn't allow it. Hermione deserved someone who was there for just her and Emmett didn't think he could be that right now.

But he desperately wanted to.

"Just say it!" Hermione finally cracked after ten minutes of utter silence and long sideways glances.

Emmett's eyes snapped back to the road in embarrassment. He hadn't noticed he was staring for so long. When he opened his mouth the words he wanted to say got stuck between his tongue and his throat.

"What are you supposed to be?" Came out instead, Emmett felt like smashing his head up against the steering wheel.

Playing with the hem of her robe, Hermione looked down at the outfit with a look of nostalgia in her eyes. "I'm a witch." She replied with a smile.

Emmett felt like she was telling him something important, something he should remember. But that was insane it was just a Halloween costume. Confusion clouded Emmett's eyes as he tried to decipher her response.

Instead of saying anything in turn he merely nodded.

As he pulled into the school parking lot, Hermione forgot about what everyone else would think about them being together and laughed at Emmett's perplexed look.

Her confession felt good.


	14. Chapter 13

Hi everyone! My life is slowly slipping away from me!!! UNC has taken over and I hardly have time to breath and sleep! Only one chapter today, But I'm going to update again by Friday so don't worry. I'm just caught between all the homework assignments and I have mid terms coming up... ALREADY!!! I can't believe it! Sorry for the slow updates, I do plan on doing better though! :D

Thank you for all your support I really, really appreciate it! :D So ENJOY!

Chapter 12

It wasn't until Friday, the day before the party at La Push and the day the Cullen's were supposed to leave to go camping, did Hermione and Emmett get to speak again. Since Wednesday Hermione had been preoccupied with her big Calculus test. The curly haired girl had locked herself in her room for hours on in, only eating when her mother brought her something. She was determined to pass, if she could pass Arithmancy, then she could certainly pass Calculus.

Emmett cornered Hermione as she left said Calculus test looking rather haggard. Some of her curls were sticking up and her hair looked more fizzy than loopy. Emmett had the urge to reach out and work his fingers though her messy locks.

"How did it go?" It was an awkward question, which made the situation even tenser. Emmett felt like he was trapping a poor defenseless rabbit. The Calculus room led to the back corner of the school. Emmett could see a set of double doors just over Hermione's shoulder.

Running her fingers through her hair, which actually helped control the mess, Hermione sighed. "I didn't fail." The smile turned into a grimace.

"I'm sure you did fine." Emmett stepped forward, his voice dropped to a whisper, "Be safe tomorrow at La Push."

Hermione just nodded, not able to trust her own voice right now. Emmett was impossibly close, his wide chest hovering around her eyes. "Is there something wrong with La Push?" She finally asked after her eyes were done traveling across his chest.

Instead of answering he wrapped his arms around her giving in to the urge to hug her. It was nice having her this close, his nose pressed against the crown of her head.

It felt nice to be hugged. Hermione hadn't had such intimate human contact in months. Her own parents thought that she was so fragile any physical contact would make her shatter. Despite the chill that was radiating through his shirt, Hermione basked in the contact.

Hermione felt so small in his arms, like a rabbit in an embrace with a bear. Emmett struggled with the idea that he was luring Hermione into a false since of security. Regardless of this secret power she held she was still in danger when she was with him.

But he could not keep himself way. Wasn't it possible for a predator to take pity on its prey in the prey's moment of weakness? He was sure he'd seen something about it on the animal channel.

The moment however was ruined when Edward's loud footsteps sounded down the hall. With slight disappointment, Emmett stepped back as Edward rounded the corner. Edward's now dark eyes jumped between them. "I'll see you Sunday, I'll have my cell on."

Hermione nodded numbly, looking put out at their sudden lack of contact.

"What were you doing Emmett?" Edward questioned when they were out of Hermione's hearing range. "You could have hurt her." He continued, ignoring Emmett's growl of frustration.

He wanted to say he'd never hurt Hermione. He could stop the words from passing through his lips but not stop the thought from passing through his mind. Edward grinned broadly, kicking up his step as he passed through the double doors at the front of the school.

Stupid mind reader, Emmett hissed in his head, making sure Edward heard that too. Edward just laughed again.

Port Angeles was the shopping destination for every teen in Forks. The day of Mike Newton's La Push Halloween party found Hermione and Bella in an old thrift store flipping through the racks.

"Are you looking for anything special?" Bella wondered over by a rack of old dresses.

Hermione, who was flipping through a rack of recycled Halloween costumes not too far away from her friend, shrugged. "Not really. I was actually planning on doing a redo, and wear the costume I had on Wednesday."

"Alice would die if she heard you say that." Bella laughed pulling out an old wedding dress. "What do you think? You think Edward would like it?"

"I think Alice would die if she saw that." Hermione grimaced at the horrific costumes people had given the thrift store. Every costume she came across was something from the middle ages. "I get the impression that Edward would like you in a potato sack."

Holding the dress up to her chin, Bella took a look in the full body mirror. Giving up the recycled costume idea and the thought that Bella would let her out of the store without purchasing something, Hermione renewed her search on the jean rack. A pair of frayed jean shorts caught her attention.

"What do you think?" Bella swung around to show Hermione, "I can cut off the bottom and wear leggings and my sneakers."

The wedding dress was all white, with a beaded halter-top and a multi-layered bottom made completely of patterned lace. Trimmings and trappings, Hermione thought. She picked up the frayed shorts and wiggled them in Bella's direction.

"I think I saw a plaid shirt somewhere on that rack toward the back, cowboy boots too." Bella pointed the hanger attached to the old wedding dress at the designated rack. "What do you think of my idea?"

The plaid shirt was horrible but would work with the shorts. "I think one day I'll toss those trainers in the rubbish bin."

Wide brown eyes fell to her battered trainers, the toes of her feet crossing as if to protect her shoes. "No! Hermione, these are my favorite!"

They laid their purchases on the counter, "Obviously!"

Laughing, Bella linked their arms, pulling her friend toward the Juicy Smoothie stand. After they purchased their costumes they needed to hurry back to make it to the party on time. The ride back to Forks was long and silent, but it wasn't often that Hermione and Bella filled the silence between them with meaningless conversation.

Bella stopped the big dusty red clunker in front Hermione's house. "Ok, I'll head home and change then come back around to pick you up."

Hermione nodded, her eyes dancing across Bella's shoulder feeling a pair of eyes on them. By the edge of the forest beside her house was a boy. He was dressed in black trousers and a white button up. His hair was dark, and his face was partially concealed by the shadows cast by the surrounding trees. The boy didn't look much older than her or Bella. When he waved at them a layer of goose bumps swept across her skin.

"Who's that?" Bella's voice startled Hermione making her jump. At least Hermione knew she wasn't hallucinating.

Hermione shrugged, "I'll see you in a bit." When she reached for the doorknob to exit the clunker, Bella's hand holding down the manual lock stopped her.

"Let me drop you off closer." Her brown eyes didn't leave the boy by the forest. Hermione was under the impression that Bella was trying to scare the boy off. A rush of warmth filled Hermione's chest at her friend's protectiveness. "Call me when you get inside."

Climbing over Bella, Hermione left through the driver's side. Bella looked relieved at her actions. Quickly Hermione crossed the paved pathway to her front door and slipped inside. Not until Bella answered her phone did Hermione see the dusty red truck pull out of the driveway.

After they hung up Hermione peaked out of the front window to find the boy had disappeared


	15. Chapter 14

My Update... I'm excited about this chapter! :D Personally I like it. But I keep editing it, IDK why. Here it is !!!!

Chapter 13

Strutting around in the house in her new cowboy boots didn't prepare Hermione for walking in the sand. Her feet were hardly accustomed to the shoes and the sand made it even harder to walk. Her cowgirl outfit was completed by a cowboy hat she found in her father's closet, and pigtails. It took her forever to get her curly hair into a decent set, even now Hermione thought they were slightly lopsided.

True to her word, Bella cut the dress to just above her thighs, and wore white stockings and her favorite trainers. "You'll look perfect around the bonfire, Mary Sue."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "At least I don't look like I just fell out of the 80s." She almost lost her balance when Bella gave her a playful shove.

In the distance a group of teenagers could be seen dancing around a large fire, music blaring from a set of speakers connected to an iHome. It was hardly a party, a fact Hermione wasn't sure she was grateful for. She didn't know any of these kids, and they all avoided her like the plague at school.

"Don't worry, they'll like you once they get to know you." Bella's hand found Hermione's. There weren't enough people at the beach to make her panic, but she didn't know any of them and that alone made her uneasy. "Come on Mary!"

Rolling her eyes again Hermione allowed her friend to pull her toward the group of teens. Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley were the first to greet them. Embarrassingly enough Bella introduced her as her date. Mike and Tyler laughed. It didn't escape Hermione that the two teenage boys laughed more because it was Bella who said it than what she said.

Next, Hermione was introduced to Angela, Jessica, Lauren and Eric, they all seemed nice, but after Mike dragged Bella off to dance, they hardly spoke two words to her. Considering her chilly welcome, Hermione was surprised when Tyler came over and asked her to dance.

They'd been there for an hour when a small group of young men came walking down the beach. They looked like average boys, obviously Native American, but there was something different about them. The one in the middle was huge, comparable to an adult. He was tall, much taller than the others that flocked around him, with board shoulders.

Forgetting Mike, Bella ran, which impressed Hermione, across the small amount of beach separating them, and latched onto her bicep when Bella almost face plated to reach her.

"I want to introduce you to someone." Not waiting for her response, Bella dragged Hermione toward the group of young men.

The one in the middle interest Bella the most Hermione deduced after listening to Bella speed through the introductions of the others. "Hermione Granger, this is Jacob Black, Jacob-Hermione."

"Hello," Hermione smiled extending her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

A bright blush danced around each of the boys' bronzed cheeks. The two in the back started whispering to each other. "It's nice to meet you too." Jacob took her hand in return.

Bella completely lost interest in the party after Jacob and his friends arrived. It surprised Hermione that Jacob was actually younger than them. Hermione spend most of her time listening to him and Bella chat, watching the large bonfire and wondering if she'd ever be like these teenagers again. They were so carefree and she missed those days.

Once Tyler pulled her off to dance again, but Lauren quickly put an end to that. Feeling isolated, Hermione didn't want her bad mood to affect Bella so she decided to take a walk. Somewhere along the beach Jacob joined her.

"So you're English?" He wondered. They'd wandered so far away from the party they could hardly hear the loud music.

Not knowing what to really say she just nodded, while the chill in the November air bit at her exposed legs. Maybe a cowgirl wasn't the best idea. "I don't know much about Native Americans," She confessed, "What tribe do you belong to?"

"Quileute." Jacob shed his large coat offering it to Hermione.

Unsure she waved him off. "You'll need it." He promptly ignored her and dropped it around her shoulders.

"It's fine, I hardly get cold." Jacob's build was even more impressive without the coat, she warmly thought of Emmett and wondered what he was doing. Pushing her arms through the sleeves, something about Jacob's statement was familiar.

Ignoring it, Hermione glanced at Jacob and found him staring at the small collection of trees on an island some distance off the beach's shore.

"Tell me something about the Quileute tribe." She opened once they were seated on a log near the shoreline. "Something scary, considering this was supposed to be a Halloween celebration."

"Something scary." Jacob echoed. "Do you believe in werewolves?" The abruptness of the questions made her laugh, to be on the safe side she shook her head no. "Well it's said that the Quileute's are descendants of wolves. That certain members of the tribe can transform at will. So be careful if you're ever roaming around these woods, you'll never know what you'll run into."

The underling tone of the last statement lead Hermione to believe she could run into more than just shapeshifting humans in Fork's forests. Hermione laughed tucking her arms into the folds of Jacob's jacket. Werewolves in Forks, what else was this seemingly normal town hiding? "You know they say that werewolves originated in Europe."

"Oh?" Jacob tilted forward to look her in the eyes. "What do they say about vampires?" He leaned toward her, brushing their shoulders together. His eyes were trained on her, unwavering, as he waited on her response.

Hermione thought this question was more abrupt than the last. She leaned back, putting some distance between her and Jacob under the ruse of thinking. "Vampires? It's said that werewolves and vampires are descents of the same clan. One brother bitten by a wolf, the other by a bat, immortal cousins. One bound by the moon, the other by the sun. Both with a thirst for human blood."

Arching back Jacob howled loudly at the moon, a few of the girls at the bonfire shrieked. Hermione and Jacob laughed. Soon after Bella found them sitting silently on the log and announced she was ready to go. She offered Jacob a ride but he declined.

Bidding the young man goodbye they made their way back up the beach.

"I'll keep you're little fling with Jacob a secret for now." Bella winked, "He is adorable after all."

Seeking revenge Hermione pushed her friend playfully, much like Bella had done to her earlier. However, Hermione's balance was better than Bella's and the other brown haired girl tumbled to the sand.

Wincing, Hermione took off at a run. Bella chased her all the way to the car, without tripping once. The ride back was filled with silence. Hermione couldn't help but think on her conversation with Jacob. Now she remembered Remus telling her that his body temperature was higher and he hardly ever got cold. It was all starting to make sense.

Werewolves and vampires in Forks.

--

PS: I choose this description of werewolves and vampires because I think it's the best out of all the ones I've heard. :D Hope you enjoyed it and I hope I did Jacob justice! (He will make another appearance!!!)


	16. Chapter 15

So midterms ended well! :D Yay!!!! I'm done secluding myself from the human population and can get on with my life! This is by far not my favorite chapter but it is a necessary one. Its a small hump on the road to bigger secrets!! :D :D I hope you guys enjoy it!

PS: This chapter was one of the longest and some how I chopped it down to fit in with the rest!!! How??? IDK

Chapter 14

As they rounded the corner toward her house, Hermione kept an eye open for the boy from before. It seemed that Bella was doing the same the other girl's eyes were staring intently at the forest's edge.

"Maybe you should stay at my house tonight. I'm sure Charlie wouldn't mind." Bella suggested glaring at the forest.

Hermione waved her off. "I need to face my fears, Bella. Its want recovering from PTSD is about, not allowing what happened in the past to control my actions."

"But that guy was creepy and I don't have PTSD." Bella looked past Hermione where the forest's edge began, the exact spot the mysterious boy stood a few hours ago. Squinting Bella pointed to something just over Hermione's shoulder. "What's that?"

Amongst the trees there was a light. It flickered like a flame, illuminating a single window and leaving the rest of the house hidden in shadows. "Looks like a house."

"This is the Forks county line." Bella whispered, as if the occupants of the house were listening.

"And?" Hermione wondered leaning over the gear shift.

But Bella's eyes were else where, trained on the dancing light visible through the window. "Only the Cullens live that way." Bella leaned across the gear shift as well, leaving only a few centimeters between them. "I've been this way plenty of times, Hermione and I've never seen that house. With it being so close, I'd think you'd have noticed it too."

Leaning back into her seat, Hermione watched the light flicker. She knew from experience that it was a candle, which was strange considering most muggles used electricity.

Hermione really appreciated Bella's concern, but she wasn't ready to sleep at someone else's house. She would be mortified if she had an episode at Bella's house.

"I think you should stay at my house tonight." Bella reiterated.

"I think you're making me more paranoid than I already am." Hermione pushed her door open, and slipped out of the cab. "If I get scared I'll call you. I promise." She reassured walking around the front of the truck.

Looking defeated, Bella nodded. Hermione felt Bella's eyes on her back until the front door was closed and locked behind her. Ignoring the persistent nagging that someone was watching her Hermione went about her nightly routine.

After kicking off the horrible cowboy boots, and tossing the frayed shorts and plaid shirt into the laundry bin, Hermione crawled into bed in a fresh pair of pajamas. Annoyingly enough the window on the far end of her room overlooked the forest beyond her house. Hermione had once liked that aspect of her room, however, now that the mysterious house sat amongst the trees beyond her window, it only cause her further paranoia.

Hermione watched the window on the second floor on the house with interest until a silhouette drifted pass the window. It hovered there, the human outline created a slight contrast with the darkness of the room. Squinting her eyes and tilting her head, Hermione got the distinct impression that the silhouette was watching her.

The realization didn't strike her until the silhouette's head tilted in the same direction as her own. With a squeak Hermione jumped off her bed and onto the floor. She crawled across the room to the window and pulled the curtains shut. Dropping back to the floor beneath the window Hermione attempted to calm her beating heart. However her heart beat was showing no signs of dropping.

Crawling across the floor back to her bed, Hermione rummaged underneath the skirts until her hand bumped the book and her wand box. Pulling the book and box from beneath her bed, Hermione flipped open the ebony wand holder. When she grabbed her wand bright blue sparks shot from the tip. For the first time in months her wand brought her a sense of comfort and her frantic heart slowed.

Shimming under her covers she pulled her wand and the book along with her. Flipping to the section marked vampires she read the first few passages, confirming her beliefs. Cold skin, allure, immortality, it was all there.

The Cullen family was a coven. For a second, Hermione considered the implications, mysterious disappearances, unsolved murders. But none of the crimes usually associated with vampires existed in Forks. Hermione recalled the time Bella told her that Charlie's job consisted more of gate keeping than actual police work. Not that Charlie minded, Hermione was sure.

Reaching over, she grabbed the cordless off her beside table. Hermione's fingers danced over the numbers she wanted to dial, not quite sure she of herself. Emmett had given her his cell phone number when they first started driving. She never called.

There was something intimate about calling Emmett, especially when it just to hear his voice. To feel the comfort he brought her.

Her desire to speak to him trumped her embarrassment and she dialed the number before she could talk herself out of it.

Across the state in the mountains, in a tree, Emmett sat watching a bear forage for berries. He'd wrestled down three bears yesterday and one today, this would be his last before closing his eyes and fringing sleep. Rocking to balls of his feet, Emmett prepared to drop in on the bear, which had moved into the bushes surrounding the base of his tree.

Then his pocket started to vibrate.

Groaning Emmett dropped back onto his heels, his back pressed against the truck of the tree, titling his torso to the right he dug his phone out of his pocket. The caller ID read Mione.

A nickname he'd never tell her she had.

Without hesitation he flipped open the phone, and remembered to sound drowsy. "Everything ok?"

He did the best impression of just waking up that he could remember.

"Now, yes." Emmett smiled. When he told Hermione he'd have his cell on, he never expected her to call. "I just wanted to ask you a question, I didn't mean to wake you."

Leaning against the bark, Emmett ignored the foraging bear beneath him. He didn't have any intention of eating it. He just looking for a good match to pass the time. But now the Hermione called, "No its fine."

"Your house is just beyond the forest next to my house isn't it?"

As he tried to get comfortable against the bark, Emmett tried not to think of how nice it was to hear Hermione's voice. Shaking his thoughts away Emmett nodded, verbally replying, "Yea, why?"

"Has there ever been a house between yours and mine?"

Pushing against the trunk, Emmett was back on the balls of his feet ready to make the journey back to Forks. "Has something happened?"

"There's just this weird house, it sits a little ways into the forest. One of its windows overlooks mine." She explained further. Emmett listened closely, leaning deeply into his cell phone, in the background he could hear rustling. "There was this boy."

"What boy?" Slipping from the tree he landed lightly on the ground. "What happened, Hermione?"

There was more rustling in the background. "He was just standing outside of the forest earlier. Kind of creepy."

Leaning against the tree, Emmett took a calming breath. "Stay away from the windows and get some rest, I'll be by in the morning."

Back in Forks it didn't escape Hermione that Emmett knew she was staring out the window. "Alright. Good night."

"You too."

Regardless of how calm he felt, Alice had been warning them that something was coming but her visions weren't clear enough to tell her what.

The idea that Hermione might be in the middle of it, put him on edge.


	17. Chapter 16

Hi guys! It has been a horrible week! I'm glad I can finally take some time and do something that I really want to do. Sorry this is coming so late, but school is really picking up and I don't have nearly as much time to write and edit like I want to. The next update might come a little later than I'd like, fall break is coming up on the 21st so I'll have some time to just write.

On to happier news.. 100 reviews... that's right ONE HUNDRED reviews... You guys are so AWESOME! You don't know how much your support means to me. :D Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 15

The refrigerator opened with a loud gust of vacuum locked air and the small light sprung to life in spite of the amount of light streaming through the nearby window. Hermione to duck into the refrigerator to retrieve the orange juice, which stood just behind the milk on the first shelf.

Hermione loved the early morning hours, it was the only time of day that she felt relaxed and healthy. The early hours of the morning provided Hermione with hope that some day she would walk around in the afternoon and not worry about the people in the next room, or beyond her front steps.

After filling her glass with fresh squeezed orange juice, she turned back around with the intention of placing the pitcher back into the refrigerator.

The refrigerator stood on the far wall of the kitchen in between the counter beside the skin and the back door. Hermione's high-pitched screams soon filled the kitchen, followed closely by the sound of shattering glass.

Standing between the screen door was a tall bearded man, in black slacks, suspenders and a white, button down, long-sleeved shirt. A large brimmed black hat cast a shadow across his long angular face, leaving only one brown eye and his beard visible. Hermione was sure that he had not been there before she'd opened the refrigerator.

There was something familiar about this man but she couldn't place what it was. His deep brown eyes bore into her own. Then she noticed it, what made him so familiar. The instant recognition sent her already quickly beating heart through the roof.

When Emmett arrived in the kitchen he found Hermione sitting on the floor in a puddle of orange juice and gasping for breath. She was huddled against the cabinets with her knees tucked into her chest and her hands protecting her head.

The man in the kitchen door look apologetic, however, that did not save him from Emmett's fierce glare. The Grangers stood huddled together by the kitchen door looking down at their daughter, fear and concern rolling off them in waves.

Emmett kneeled down to the floor in front of Hermione.

"Hermione." He hadn't spoken louder than a whisper, but Hermione whipped her head around as if he'd screamed her name across an empty room.

The look in her eyes scared Emmett and made his long dead heart clench painfully. Hermione looked like a desperate animal. She backed as far away from him as possible, her back painfully erect against the hard wooden cabinetry. Her wide almond eyes jumped from the faces in the room to the exits. She looked trapped.

It hurt him to think that Hermione was looking directly at him but didn't recognize him.

Without thought he reached out and touched her shoulder. Hermione lashed out violently, striking Emmett in the chest and once across the face. Vaguely, Emmett heard Mrs. Granger gasp and sob.

Emmett, however, wasn't so easily shaken. He was determined to get Hermione to show some sign of recognition.

When Hermione became aware that Emmett wasn't letting go, she kicked him hard in stomach knocking him backward. The orange juice soaked through the seat of his jeans while she attempted crawl away.

The Grangers scurried around the kitchen in a pathetic attempt to avoid the scene unfolding on their kitchen floor. They ushered the mysterious man from the house to the back yard. Emmett could hear him apologizing repeatedly, and the Grangers explaining Hermione's condition.

Hermione had crawled into the glass scattered across the floor and now a river of red swam through the orange juice. Noticing the blood running down the palm of her hand, Hermione set back and brought her shaking hand to her face. For a moment she just stared at the blood flowing lazily down her palm and forearm. Then she screamed, and it was the worst sound Emmett had ever heard. It sounded as if she was actually being tortured right in front of his eyes.

A piece of Emmett realized that maybe to Hermione that was exactly what was happening.

Taking advantage of her momentary shock, Emmett scooped her into his arms again and held her tightly against his chest. She thrashed wildly, blood dripped across his skin and onto his white shirt, but he felt no desire, he felt no thirst.

The idea of taking advantage of Hermione in such a state, disgusted him.

"Hermione, please, it's me. It's Emmett." He whispered into her head of curly brown hair, "You're here with me." Flashes of the happy, laughing Hermione moved through his head in a slide show. Their sideways glances, her soft smiles, her breath taking passion and determination, they all painted a picture of a girl who'd somehow moved into his heart and taken over his life.

"You belong here with me." He whispered. "It's me, Emmett."

Bellatrix was there again and she was holding her hostage. She had to fight this time. So she kicked, trashed, and punched. She did anything she could to get away from Bellatrix and her demented laughter. She wanted desperately to get back to forks, to sanity, to Emmett.

Emmett was safety, calm, the present.

A familiar chill broke out across her arms and sent a shiver down her spine. The tight grips on her biceps were no longer Bellatrix's bone-like fingers, but Emmett's strong arms. "Emmett?" She whispered looking up through her tousled hair.

Emmett's tormented face stared back at her. "Yea, it's me. I'm here."

Blood soaked into his shirt when she wrapped her arms around him. Emmett stared down at the crown of Hermione's head and realizes that the fear he felt wasn't radiating off her or even her parents.

The fear he felt was his own.

It had been so long since he felt fear that he couldn't recognize it. He realized at that moment, that he could protect Hermione from a lot of things but he couldn't protect her from the pain PTSD caused her. Hermione wasn't dealing with her PTSD properly, she was still hiding from her painful memories. Emmett now knew she had to deal with her past or it would always haunt her.

Now more than ever, Emmett was determined to help Hermione overcome this.

--

A little sad I know, but this changes things for Emmett. :D


	18. Chapter 17

Hello, hello, hello!!! Earlier than I previous thought!!! Yay! This chapter has a sister that should be posted by the end of the week. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting on an update cause you are soooo amazing! The response I've gotten from this story is wonderful and I really appreciate all you guys your support. Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 16

It took some time for Hermione to clam down. When she did, she was the picture of embarrassment and quickly extracted herself from Emmett's arms. Emmett stood awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen covered in blood, tears, and orange juice. Hermione busied herself with cleaning up the mess she made.

"I'm really sorry Emmett, for dirtying your clothes." She waved one of her hands in his general direction, not meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry you had to witness that." She whispered in the pantry.

Emmett was sure she hadn't meant for him to hear that, instead of replying he continued to stand silently in the middle of the kitchen floor. She returned the kitchen with a wet vacuum, a trash bag, and a first aid kit.

"I'm here for you, when you need me."

They were the first words he'd spoken since she'd come out of her episode. Emmett refused to accept her apology. Their eyes connected for the first real time that morning, a few tears still clung to Hermione's eyelashes threatening to fall at any moment. .

Tilting his head to the right, Emmett allowed a playful smile to spread across his lips. Stepping forward, he reached out and ran his cold fingers down her arm. He took the first aid kit in his left hand and her damaged hand in his right.

"This looks deep." He turned her wrist left and right. "You might need someone to take a look at it." Hermione nodded mutely as his cold breath danced across the sensitive skin on her palm.

The screen door shut loudly making the two teens jump apart. The Grangers had returned with the mysterious man from before. Quickly Emmett closed the space between he and Hermione, shielding the younger teen from view. Hostility rolled off Emmett in waves, as he tried not to growl at the man.

"I'm really sorry, it wasn't my intention to frighten you." His accent was thick and he was very polite. He even removed his hat when he started to speak.

"He was just cleaning the gutters. Jonathan had been trying to clean them since that big rain storm." Hermione's mother explained, "Thomas come by to introduce himself this morning and volunteered to clean them."

Thomas stood behind the Grangers, watching Emmett with a look of disgust. Had the Grangers not been present, Emmett might have shown the man the same kindness.

"I was just telling Hermione, that my father might want to take a look at her hand." Emmett's eyes never left Thomas even though it was obvious he was addressing the Grangers. There was something about the man that was strange. "I was just going to take her up to my house."

Thomas stepped forward, "That won't be necessary, I'm sure there are other doctors in the area." He said quickly.

"My father is the best." Emmett did bare his teeth this time.

A slender hand rested on his shoulder as Hermione stepped around his wide frame. "I'll call when we get to Dr. Cullens. I'll clean up when I get back."

"Don't worry about it dear." Amelia waved her daughter off, "Just make sure that hand is taken care of."

Without further hesitation they exited the kitchen and got into Emmett's car. Hermione didn't even bother to change her clothes, she didn't want spend another second around her new neighbor. He was a wizard and he was up to something. Hermione highly doubted that their encounter was a mere coincidence. That man knew she was witch, and Hermione would bet he knew before he introduced himself to her parents.

Yes, he was definitely up to something.

The ride to the Cullen's was silent. Emmett wasn't naïve, he didn't believe that Hermione was fine so soon after an episode. He noticed that she would flinch when a tree branch came in contact with the passenger window. Reaching over the gearshift Emmett placed his hand on her knee giving it a light squeeze.

The corners of Hermione's lips turned upward and their eyes met briefly in a sideways glance.

It shocked Hermione that she'd never been to Emmett's house, never met his parents. It was strange to think she knew so little about someone who knew so much about her. In a way she felt naked and unguarded.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Emmett broke through her thoughts. "I'm just going to make sure that my father's actually home."

It was a lie that Hermione would have though nothing about if she didn't know the truth. Sifting uncomfortably in her seat, she nodded anyway. Maybe Thomas, as creepy as he was, was right. She was about to willingly walk into a house full of vampires. "Are you going to be alright in here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine." Her voice cracked horribly, it always did after an episode. It was the same sore throat she suffered after her encounter with Bellatrix. Rubbing her larynx, Hermione attempted to relax and not think about walking into a potentially dangerous situation. Though neither Emmett nor Edward had done anything remotely threatening to her, it was still hard to think of vampires as peaceful beings.

In a fit of rage she kicked Emmett's nicely made, leather console. She was being paranoid about the one person who would move mountains for her. Growling angrily she pulled at her hair and pulled her knees into her chest. Hot, angry tears pored from her eyes, she was angry with herself for thinking poorly of Emmett and his family, who had been very nice to her. She hated what PTSD did to her.

She wanted to be healthy, but she just didn't know how.

Emmett found Edward and Carlisle in the sitting room. Emmett always thought they looked overly serious when they had conversations. The moment they saw him, probably even smelt Hermione's blood; they jump from the sofa their faces more serious than ever. Sooner than Emmett expected, everyone had gathered in the sitting room looking at him with horror-stricken faces.

"What have you done?" Carlisle whispered stepping forward. Even though Emmett obviously won in the size department, his size and strength were noting in the face of Carlisle experience. Wisely, Emmett took a step back, feeling threatened by Carlisle's actions.

"Hermione…" No sooner had Emmett started a loud gasp slipped past Bella's lips. Emmett hadn't even noticed her presence, his eyes immediately jumped to the small human.

She stood with her hands covering her mouth, her brown eyes shinning with tears. "You… You..." She whispered, shaking her head in disbelief.

Alice wrapped a comforting arm around her human friend. "Emmett, tell us what happened. We need to be prepared for the backlash."

Something in Emmett's mind clicked, the horror-stricken faces, Bella's reaction. "You guys think… you can't be serious! I would never think of hurting Hermione. She's sitting in the car with a gash in her hand. I wanted to make sure that Jasper would be able to control himself because she needs to get it looked at."

Esme let out a sigh of relief. "I'll make sure that Jasper is secured." Alice nodded releasing a relieved, but still stricken Bella.

"What happened?" She rushed, Emmett almost got whiplash at her change in attitude.

He opened his mouth to explain, but find he couldn't say the words. He didn't want to embarrass Hermione anymore than she already was, he didn't want his family to pity her, and he didn't want Hermione to think she couldn't trust him with her secrets. It was obvious his family expected an answer, they never kept secrets from each other, but Emmett couldn't tell them.

"It's complicated." Emmett replied candidly, "I can't go into detail."

"Did Hermione have a… you know?" Bella nodded, trailing off awkwardly. "With her PTSD." She added for clarification.

Emmett hesitated, "I… I really don't feel comfortable talking about this without Hermione present." The tone was final, and it was obvious he wasn't going to tell anyone what happened. Though it was easy to infer, Emmett wasn't going to talk about it. The implication was obvious, and by the way Rosalie stormed from the room Emmett could tell, she didn't like it.

Carlisle just nodded, "Why don't you bring her up to my office."

It hurt to keep secrets from his loved ones but this wasn't his secret, it was Hermione's. As he walked back to the car, and saw Hermione sitting in the front seat, he felt he'd done the right thing.

He'd just have to deal with the consequences, namely Rosalie, later.


	19. Chapter 18

Hi Everyone,

I'm so sorry for this ultra late update. I've had this written for a while, and I was working on another chapter but my life hasn't been the greatest these last couple weeks. I've gone from one test to another and there seems to be no break in sight. Only 10 weeks left in my first semester as a senior (in college) so things are getting really crazy! But no fear I'm super dedicated to this story and you guys, my lovely readers! Thanksgiving is coming soon and that's a 4 day break so hopefully I'll get some serious writing done. I've got so many ideas floating around in my head for this story, its really coming together. I'm can't wait to get them into chapters! :D

But anyway, enjoy this chapter, as soon as I can I'll be posting another! Thanks for bearing with me during these hectic times!

Ash!

Chapter 18

Emmett ushered Hermione into Carlisle's office and silently closed the door behind him. With a heavy heart he leaned his forehead against the cherry door. A light touch on his right shoulder made him jump.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." Emmett's shoulders relaxed when he saw it was Esme. "I just wanted to check on you. Are you alright?"

Rolling his shoulders, Emmett relieved the last remaining signs of tension. "I don't know how to feel." He finally settled on. "I… I can't really talk about what happened today. I haven't even spoken with Hermione yet."

Esme just nodded her head, "You misunderstand my concern. I understand that whatever happened today, happened between you and Hermione. It is none of our concern. But you're covered in blood."

The front of his shirt was hardly clean, there were a few splatters, which would have easily been detected by his family, but Emmett would hardly call that covered in blood. If anything, he was covered in orange juice. The acidic drink was taking over his senses. He could even feel it making his jeans and boxers stick uncomfortably to the back of his leg.

With a sly grin Esme tugged at the hem of Emmett's shirt. "The back, Emmett, darling."

Twisting around uncomfortably, Emmett could see a bloody hand print in the center of his back. Readjusting his shirt so that he was wearing it backwards, Emmett could see why his family reacted so strongly. In addition to the bloody hand print, the spot where Hermione had grabbed his shirt there was a large bloodstain.

The fabric has absorbed so much blood, the spot had spread across the bottom left corner of his shirt. "I wasn't aware."

The sly grin, morphed into a full-blown smile and then chocking laughter, "That much is obvious." Esme rubbed his shoulder soothingly; "We were only concerned because we didn't know the extent of you and Hermione's relationship."

Emmett's eyes didn't leave the large bloodstain, "I don't even know the extent of our relationship."

"I'm sure you do." Esme replied cryptically, "You're a vampire who didn't notice that a human was bleeding all over him. I'm sure that says something about how you feel about Hermione."

His mouth flew open to reply but no words came out.

"It's ok to have feelings for someone other than Rosalie, Emmett." Emmett shut his mouth with a snap. "Even vampires change."

"But all the problems with Bella…." He trailed off.

Even thought they walked at a human pace, Emmett felt the trip to his room was unnaturally fast. "Well obviously you and Hermione's relationship is nothing like Edward and Bella's. Do you honestly think that Edward could have resisted a bleeding Bella early on in their relationship? He could barely sit beside her in biology."

Though Esme's words did comfort him, there were still so many things he needed to think about before he openly confessed anything to Hermione. "Why don't you get changed?"

Emmett wasn't sure if he was transparent or if Esme just knew her children very well, perhaps it was a mix of both. The situation with Hermione had blindsided him. At first he'd only spoken to her out of curiosity, and he still did know what possessed him to give her driving lessons. Regardless of how it appeared on the outside, he never expected or planned any of what was happening.

With Rosalie he had expected the emotions that followed their first meeting, he loved her at first sight and had planned to marry her. There was never a moment that he doubted their relationship, with Hermione it was the complete opposite. He was fully aware that she shared secrets with him that she didn't tell other people but that didn't mean she wanted to, or even thought about, being with him.

For once in his life he wished he could read minds or sense other people's feelings.

With a loud sigh, Emmett flopped to his bed. He was scared. He was scared she wouldn't want him and he was scared she would. If she didn't want him, Emmett wasn't sure he could go on being her friend, and if she did, he didn't know where they'd go from there. He was afraid his feelings for Rosalie would get in the way and he'd hurt her, and Hermione didn't deserve any more pain.

It didn't matter how much he thought about it, he always ended up where he started, at doubt. Rolling over he buried his face in his pillow. The bed was Rosalie's idea; she said every married couple needed a bed. A low growl filtered through Emmett's through at the thought of Rosalie. Hermione's deep breaths from just beyond his door pulled him away from his thoughts.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly, Hermione's bandaged hand held the doorknob tightly and her usually perfect curly hair was a bush of tangled locks. Emmett found her tangled hair and pajamas endearing, even considering the circumstances.

"How's the hand?" Emmett threw his legs over the edge of the bed, giving Hermione his undivided attention.

Hermione shifted her weight uncomfortably from one side to another. "It's alright I suppose." She inspected her hand closely, finding the pale pink bandage more appealing that staring at Emmett.

It dawned on Emmett that Hermione didn't want people to see her this way. She liked to appear collected and in control, PTSD stripped that away from her.

A cold hand on her chin brought their eyes together. "I'll ask Alice if she has some clothes you can borrow."

"Please don't do that." She rebuffed quickly.

Emmett didn't listen. "Why don't you just sit down until I get back?" He ushered Hermione into his room by her elbow.

Emmett's room was nothing like Hermione thought it would be. When she first met Emmett she imaged his room would be filled with bar bells and work out equipment, and maybe even a little disoriented. It surprised Hermione to find that the room was actually painted a calming blue. The floor was covered in thick, plush, white carpet, which was clearly visible, not a shoe out of place. The large, ebony, four-poster bed took up the vast majority of the room. The far wall of the room was covered by a matching bookcases stocked with books, both old and new, and large and small.

"Just relax, I'll be back soon." Emmett felt like leaving Hermione in his room alone was comparable to leaving her in a room with all her worst fears. Shaking away his thoughts he barely missed running into Carlisle.

Carlisle grabbed him by the shoulder and ushered him down the hall. "Emmett, what is the extent of you and Hermione's relationship?"

If Emmett could get a headache, he was sure he would have had one by now. "Right now we're friends."

"Is that all?" Carlisle pressed, "It is important to you know how you feel about her."

"Why is it so important that you know how I feel about Hermione, I honestly don't think it's anyone's business." A stab of anger flowed through his voice that he wanted dearly to take back.

"It's this family's business," Rosalie and Taylor stood at the end of the hallway, "You saw what happened with Bella, but yet the warnings are lost on you, Emmett. Nothing good can come of your relationship, especially if you're so bent on hiding it. You'll just end up hurting her."

Before Emmett could respond, Carlisle spoke, "Hermione isn't just human. PTSD is a very delicate condition, and she is in a very delicate mind state. If for any reason, Emmett, you believe that Hermione feels more strongly for you, than you do for her, you must make your intentions clear."

"I'm very aware of how delicate Hermione's mind state is." Emmett bit, "I'm also very aware of how important stability is for her." Emmett's eyes cut directly at Rosalie. The smug look on her face annoyed him to no end.

"I heard you were looking for me." Alice bound around the corner jovially as if she hadn't heard the conversation. The tension between the four was thick, but Alice smiled as if completely oblivious.

"Anyway," Alice started again, hooking their arms together, "I sent Bella to your room with those clothes for Hermione. Esme said she could even take a bath!" She clapped loudly, excited about the prospects. "Imagine, the house will smell like Hermione for days!"

Alice nudged him in the ribs and winked suggestively.

Emmett ignored Alice's obnoxious behavior, down the hall the bathroom door swung open and out walk Hermione and Bella.

"It'll be fine don't worry." Bella whispered to her downtrodden friend. "You've already met Carlisle and Esme is the sweetest woman. Rosalie could definitely use some work but she means well."

"I don't know." Hermione tugged on the cashmere sweater that Alice let her borrow.

Emmett turned to Alice, "Esme invited Hermione to stay for lunch." The Cullen sister smiled jovially again, and clapped before skipping down the hall to join the two human girls.

Over the heads of Bella and Alice, Emmett met Hermione's searching eyes. The smile Emmett produced was just as shaking and unsure, as the look in Hermione's chocolate colored eyes.

Emmett found relief in that hesitant look. At least he wasn't the only one not looking forward to lunch.

--

Grrr no where near where I want them to be. But with the coming chapter I hope to get things rolling!!! Yay!!!!! (Sorry I left out lunch... but I thought it would be better left to the next chapter!)


	20. Chapter 19

Hello, Hello, Hello! :D The last month or of school was too hectic to get any decent writing done! I expended all my creative energy getting projects and papers done for school, which left me completely zapped! Anyway, I admit I haven't done much editing to these two chapters, I was just so excited about updating! I've been reading reviews and I'm more motivated than ever! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays

Chapter 19

The steam rising from the food on the table almost masked the tense atmosphere. Just as Emmett expected, Rosalie attempted to skip lunch, however Esme would hear nothing of it. If one thing could be said about Rosalie, she was smart enough not to argue with Esme. The main reason she was treating her roast beef like a cutting board.

Unlike the rest of her family, Rosalie didn't even make any attempts to pretend to eat. She sat with a bored expression on her face, leaning to once side of her chair, while shredding her tender slips of roast into small barely recognizable strips. In 15 minutes the carefully prepared meal looked more like mud than anything that was actually edible.

But to Rosalie, it might have well been mud.

"Stop playing with your food, Rosalie." Emse placed her fork down fixing her amber eyes on her blonde daughter, "You're messing up my good plates."

With a grumble Rosalie sharply released the knife and fork, the sterling silver utensils clanked against the plate one last time before coming to a rest on the tablecloth.

"Now look what you've done." Esme sighed, "I'll have to wash the whole cloth, now."

Alice looked ready to supply some advice, but the loud thump of Rosalie's chair clattering to the ground silenced her. Bryant made no moves to stop her. "Why are all of you acting like this is ok?"

"Shut it, Rosalie." Edward snapped, placing his napkin over his half eaten food. Emmett could never understand how Edward did it, human food always made him sick to his stomach and he wasn't fool enough to believe that Hermione actually thought he was eating it.

After spending so much time with Hermione, he was fully aware of how perceptive she was, and how in control she liked to be. He didn't doubt for a second that she know his secret. He was just wondering why she was allowing herself to get so close. No one in their right mind would let themselves get that close to a vampire, especially if they knew for a fact they were vampires.

Present company excluded, Emmett never really thought that Bella was in her right mind, Edward neither; love did that to people.

But Hermione was different she ignored the warning bells. She had everything she needed to positively identify him and yet here she was, sitting beside him at a table with his family. The familiar tug at the right corner of his mouth turned into a crooked grin.

Hermione trusted him.

His chest felt light. Hermione would have never come to him house if she didn't believe that she was safe in his company. These gestures, which most would take for granted, spoke volumes to Emmett. At night he'd lay for hours wondering how Hermione had found a way into his life, but he never thought that he'd invaded her life the same fashion.

Looking to his right their eyes met, in what was now their trademark sideways stare.

"This is bound to be history repeating itself!" Rosalie continued. As Emmett attempted drowned her out, he didn't need to hear this, he knew the dangers. "We are sitting around the table attempting to ignore the fact that there are now two reasons why this family could have to relocate again!"

Bella looked remorseful across the table. Her hand was clutching her fork like a lifeline. "We all saw what happened last time, are we just going to sit around and let that happen again?"

"Give it a rest, Rosalie." Emmett barked removing the napkin from his lap.

"Why should I?" Rosalie hissed, leaning over the table toward him. "Does she know Emmett? Have you've just neglected to tell us that once again our lives are in the hands of someone else?"

Nothing would satisfy him more than to tell her that Hermione did in fact know, but that wasn't the truth, at least not one he could verify. "Actually, I have absolutely no idea what you're referring to."

Hermione had barely spoken three words since she sat down at the table. Countless times Bella had tried to pull her into the conversation, but the curly haired girl would not budge. It was obvious that something was bubbling beneath the surface, and just like Emmett, Hermione was simply trying to pass the time.

"I would also appreciate it, if you didn't speak about me as if I were not in the room." A spark flew through Hermione's deep brown eyes, and Emmett could smell trouble. "If you have something to say to me, I would like to hear it. I've never lifted so much as a finger against you, or said an unkind word about you. So I'd love to know what I've done to disturb you so much that you feel it is appropriate to interrupt lunch to speak your peace."

A hand flew through the air and landed promptly over Bella's slack jaw. It was uncommon for someone outside of the family to speak to Rosalie in such a manner. Yet, Hermione set calmly in her chair, unaware of the storm brewing across the table.

"You don't know what you're doing." The only thing that stood between Rosalie and Hermione was the table. "You don't know what you're getting into, and when you find out, all you will do is desert him. Right now you think he's so great because he's good looking, but when the truth comes out you won't be able to keep your mouth shut!"

"Don't pretend as if you know anything about me." A slight sensation danced across his forearms and made the hairs on the back of his arms and neck stand on end. The tickling traveled across his face and saturated the air around him. Lifting his hand Emmett smoothed down the hairs on the back of his arm, but to no avail they wouldn't lay down.

Warning bells flashed in his head, and every vampire, minus Rosalie, slid a fraction of a space back from the table as Hermione stood up.

Emmett thought he was imagining it, but the chair had actually slid back on its own accord, like it had been pushed. "I know everything I need to know. You're weak, and Emmett is you're big strong protector for now."

A cold touch stopped Hermione for retorting; Emmett had reached up and taken hold of her hand.

"I think you've said enough for today." Carlisle's tone left no room for argument. With a huff of indignation, she left the dinning table, and Bryant quickly followed suit.

Looking embarrassed, Hermione quickly found her seat. "I am so sorry, Mrs. Cullen. I don't know what came over me."

"Rosalie has that effect on people." Edward growled while pushing his plate to the center of the table. Emmett never noticed how much the incident with Bella had affected his family. Edward and Rosalie had never spoken a great deal before, but now, when Emmett took the time to analyze the situation, they two went to great lengths to avoid each other. They had always had differing views, but the situation with Bella only served to push them further a part.

"No worries Hermione, I didn't exactly expect her to be cooperative." Esme smiled as she gathered the used dishes, "She would not be our Rosalie if she didn't speak her mind."

"I beg to differ." Edward rumbled with a sour expression, "I would prefer it, if just once, she kept her opinion to herself."

Taking the stack of dirty dishes from Esme's hand, Carlisle peeked over his shoulder, "I think we should let the conversation rest." Emmett didn't miss Carlisle's eyes dancing across the room to Hermione. It occurred to him once to warn them of how perceptive she was, but stopped himself from doing so. He liked knowing small things about Hermione that no one knew. It wasn't often that he could keep a secret from his family.

They were already aware of his feelings for Hermione and he had yet to tell her. It unnerved him how much they knew. He would have liked Hermione to know first.

"Your face will get stuck that way, you know." Hermione's soft voice drifted through his mind.

Relaxing his features, Emmett smiled. "Sorry. Are you ready to go home?"

The look that drifted across her face told him all he needed to know. She was concerned her neighbor would still be there. Now that she was bathed and out of her pajamas, Emmett didn't see that harm in keeping her to himself for the day. "Have you ever been walking through the forest behind our house?"

Relief and gratitude flooded her features and her shoulders visibly relaxed. "No, but I'm sure it's beautiful." Emmett lifted his arm to allow Hermione to lean against his side.

A quiet walk through the forest would help alleviate the tension created at lunch.

-TBC-


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Hermione did know what to make of Rosalie's outburst. It dawned on Hermione as Emmett helped her into a coat, which didn't belong to her, that coming to the Cullen's house meant more than she originally thought. Of course going over to anyone's house for the first time is significant. However, coming to the Cullen's was different.

Their house was a safe haven for them, as vampires it was probably the only place they could be themselves. Being invited to the place where Emmett and his entire family was most vulnerable was far more intimate than meeting your friend's parents or seeing their room for the first time. Self consciously, Hermione rubbed the juncture of her arm, stealing looks at Emmett.

His face was tight, and he was agitated. Was this visit for emergency purposes, or did it have a deeper meaning? Surely, Emmett could have taken her to the hospital in town, and any doctor could have patched up her hand, her mother could have patched up her hand.

"Stop thinking so hard," Emmett lamented as he started up hill. "Rosalie can just be that way sometimes."

"I'm not worried about Rosalie." It wasn't lost on Hermione, that Rosalie thought she knew they were vampires. Hermione didn't mind her thinking that way; it was true. But she didn't like Rosalie thinking that Emmett told her. As a witch, she completely understood the importance of secrecy, and she highly doubted that Emmett would so willingly toss around a secret that could very well get his family killed.

A part of Hermione wondered what made Rosalie so hostile toward her and Emmett's relationship. At first she was naïve enough to believe that even though Rosalie has broken up with Emmett, she was still harbored feelings for him. But as she really thought about the situation, it wasn't about Emmett.

By the way Rosalie spoke, something must have happened before she arrived that put the family in danger.

"Don't think too much about it." Emmett's voice her from her thoughts. "No one can make sense of Rosalie's behavior."

"I'm sure that's not true." Without thought Hermione cut Emmett a knowing glance.

The suggestion was not lost. "I beg to differ." He gritted his teeth walking at a faster pace up the steep hill. "If I hadn't been standing right in front of her when she saw him, I would have never seen our break up coming."

Jogging lightly, Hermione attempted to catch up with him. But Emmett's strides were clean and swift, obnoxiously unnatural. This far up the mountain a light mist has settled around the trees, wetting the grass and turning the already soft ground into mud. With every step her feet would either sink into the damp ground or slide backward.

The mist only served to get thicker as they climbed higher and at one point she could only recognize Emmett by his silhouette. Another determined step forward and one of Hermione's feet sunk deep into the earth. When she moved to tug her foot out, it caught a tree root and threw her to the ground.

From the ground of the forest Hermione could not longer make out Emmett's frame. She could feel her chest constricting and her heart beat racing. Placing a hand over her chest, she attempted to clam down. But the only image that Hermione could focus on was Emmett's figure disappearing amongst the mist, leaving her alone, abandoned.

Strong arms wrapped around her waist, her first though was to struggle but the arms held her tight. Adjusting his hold so that his arms were wrapped around the back of her thighs, and her back was pressed against his chest, he lifted her with ease from the ground. "Please forgive me." Emmett's voice was sincere and strained. "I don't know what came over me. Regardless of how I felt, I shouldn't have left you behind."

Uncharacteristically, Emmett pressed his face against the back of her head, barring his nose in her thick curls. This was the most physical contact they'd ever had. Relaxing in his hold, Hermione placed her warm hand over his ice cold one. "I'm fine."

Though she was still shaky, Hermione insisted that he place her down. The suggestion fell on deaf ears. Emmett moved through the forest with ease, the muddy ground not slowing him down one bit. When they finally broke through the fog and trees, they were over looking a large meadow, filled with tall grass and a brook not too far in the distance.

The beauty of the meadow was breath taking, so much so that Hermione completely forgot Emmett was still carrying her.

"I thought you'd find this calming." Emmett confessed, his cold breath ghosting against the skin on the back of her neck. "Maybe you can think of this place when you feel yourself falling into the past."

Speechless, Hermione turned in his arms and wrapped her arms securely around his neck. "Thank you, Emmett." She whispered against his cold skin.

Emmett wrapped his arms around her waist, allowing her warm body to press against him. "Hermione, there are things you don't know about me."

"I don't care." Hermione interrupted, "There are things about me that you don't know. What does that matter?" It took all Emmett's will power to separate from Hermione. Even though she didn't care, Emmett did. He could hurt her, far more than she was now. Rosalie was right in that aspect, look at what happened to Bella. Even though no one spoke it out loud, it was Edward that made Bella so attractive to James, nothing else.

Maneuvering down the hill, Emmett dropped his jacket to ground, spreading it out for the both of them to share. "You don't understand. What you don't know about me, its…" He paused, "unnatural." He finally produced. "Not something you could live with."

"I've lived with a lot, Emmett." Hermione pulled her knees to her chest, resting her head against them. "A lot more than what you think."

With a growl of frustration Emmett threw himself back into the large coat. "What are you trying to say, Hermione? Could you just tell me? This once, I don't want to have to decipher any clues or find any under lining meanings, just tell me."

Pulling his large frame into an up right position, Emmett rested his arm against his propped up knee, and his head against his bicep. Directing his eyes to stare intently at side of Hermione's curly brown head.

Why did she always find herself in these situations? Why she was the one who had to stand up and say something? She hated being vulnerable, just telling Emmett would make her vulnerable, so this time she would not budge. She'd set there until nightfall before she allowed Emmett control in this situation. Instead of meeting his eyes she stared into the trees, amazed at how green Forks still was in November.

When Emmett didn't budge or make a sound, Hermione felt herself become agitated. "I want you to figure it out. I want you to be sure whatever you decided is what you want."

From the corner of her eye Hermione could see Emmett fidgeting around, until he settled into a cross-legged position facing the side of her head. It was strange position to see such a large figure sitting in. Hermione could barely stop the smile the crept onto her face.

The silence continued as the sky started to darken, but neither budged. "Are you even going to look at me?"

Slowly, Hermione tilted her head in his direction and quirked her eyebrow. "You are the most infuriating human being I've ever met." Hermione attempted to mask her disappointment. "I don't want to hurt you, Hermione. The secrets you don't know about me could get you hurt, and not just mentally, but physically as well. You don't deserve that."

"I like you, more than I thought I'd like anyone after Rosalie. But I don't know how I'd live with myself if what am I lead to more pain for you." It was the second time that day that Emmett came close to acknowledging that he was a vampire, a secret Hermione wasn't sure that Emmett wanted or even should share at this point in their relationship. "All I want for you is for you to be happy."

With a light smile, Hermione turned fully toward Emmett. Reaching across the small amount of space that was left between them, Hermione placed her hands over Emmett's. It was usual for them both, to have such deliberate contact; but today was shaping up to be a pretty unusual day. "Emmett, don't you see how happy you make me?"

"You don't understand…" He started again, staring at the small, delicate, warm, hands covering his own. Turning his hands palm up, he interlaced their fingers. "I don't want there to be a time when I can't protect you."

With a cryptic smile Hermione leaned forward, "Should the time arise I may surprise you."

Emmett wanted to argue, he opened his mouth to argue, but the hard look in Hermione's eyes kept him at bay. "You really want me?" It was feeble and pathetic, and Emmett couldn't believe it had come from his mouth. He hated feeling vulnerable.

With no hesitation, she nodded, yes.

---

OH YEA! TBC!


	22. Chapter 21

Update!!! YAY!!! I've had the most terrible case of writers block :( But this came to me one night last week and now I can't stop! I'm trying for the longer chapter thing, but my editing skills and my Journalism training is holding me back :( I'll try harder though ;)

I hope you guys enjoy! :D

Chapter 21

It was quiet and Hermione didn't like it. The little light in the top window had not been on for the past two weeks. Hermione was not naïve enough to believe that her new, weird neighbors had just left Forks. For the past two weeks Hermione has been obsessively checking the news, and asking Charlie questions to see if anything in Forks had changed, but it was all normal, or so Charlie reported.

It appeared as if the neighbors were gone.

Not knowing where they'd gone or why they came to Forks ate at her. At a time when she was supposed to be happy, her relationship with Emmett was at an all time high, she could think of nothing but the Blackthornes.

Wizards do not just appear over night, and then disappear without so much as a hint of why they came. There are always signs, signs a muggle would ignore, maybe write off as strange, but signs she would readily identify. But there was nothing.

Whatever traces they left behind were as cold as the little window at the top of the house.

"You know, I'm starting to think you're ignoring me." Emmett's baritone broke through her thoughts, bringing her back to her front porch. "Why are you so fixated with them?"

"With who?" Hermione coyly leaned onto the balls of her feet, pushing her face into Emmett's chest and wrapping her arms around his waist.

It was obvious to Emmett what Hermione was trying to do. "Don't try to distract me. I notice, you know. When you're staring at the house. I've noticed that they're not around, and I know you want to know why."

Burying her face deeper into Emmett's chest she growled in frustration. "I just can't understand why they'd come and then just leave! First, they appear to want to be happy neighbors and then they're just gone. It doesn't make sense!"

Placing his hands on either of her shoulders, Emmett eased Hermione back onto her heels. "I can't concentrate when you're doing that and you know it." A wicked, little smile spread across her face. Emmett should have been annoyed, he had every right to be annoyed, but something stopped him. It was the look in her eyes, a light that always shined when he admitted his feeling for her. It always stopped him for berating her for taking advantage of his weakness for her.

"I don't understand why you just won't let it go." He stabilized her on the porch before leaning against one of its four columns. "They're gone, and with them gone I know you can sleep a little easier at night."

A thin eyebrow jumped in skepticism. "I can hope that you'll sleep a little easier at night." Emmett's broad smile showcased his amazingly, perfect teeth. This time he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, "Seriously Hermione, tell me what is it about them that has you so worried?"

In this position they were at eye-level, Hermione was actually standing on the porch while Emmett was standing on the ground. The house was elevated some several inches off the ground, with a small step to reach the front door. The slight elevation made up for their height difference. His dimming, golden eyes were staring right into her chocolate eyes, Hermione felt compelled to look away.

Now, it hurt to lie to Emmett.

"I…" She started, but the creek of the door opening interrupted her.

Her mother poked her head out the door, and almost looked embarrassed about being privy to the embrace. "Bella is on the phone."

Of course she had no real need to be on the porch, since Hermione had announced that she and Emmett decided to start dating, her parents started treating her more like their teenage daughter than a teenager with PTSD. The next morning when Emmett came to pick her up, Hermione's dad, whom was usually at work at that time of morning, was there waiting.

Needless to say, they were late to school that day. Emmett said it was fine, he'd expected as much, but Hermione was furious that her parents were acting in such a manner. They'd even gone as far as to request what stops Hermione and Emmett would be visiting on the, now, customary Sunday morning drive. Emmett said it was normal for parents to behave that way, but Hermione thought it was annoying.

"Tell her I'll phone her back." Hermione's smile was tight.

"Alright, dinner is almost ready, and there's a chill in the air, you might want to come inside." Her tone was not one of suggestion.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione turned back to look at Emmett's face. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"We'll talk about this again." Emmett whispered in her ear as he hugged her goodnight. "Sorry for keeping her so late, Mrs. Granger."

Amelia beamed at Emmett, "Oh its ok, I know how time can pass!" She waved off his concern. "Just come in soon." She gave them a firm nod before entering the house.

It did not elude Hermione that Emmett used his powers of persuasion to get her mother to leave them alone, but she very well could not address it. "I should go in." Hermione replied instead, she didn't want to talk about the Blackthrones any longer. Maybe it would be best if she just left it alone.

Kissing her nose, Emmett grinned, "Alright, I can take a hint."

"Good." A light chuckle escaped his mouth as he placed a light kiss on her cheek, squeezed her waist and stepped back from the porch with the intent of watching her walk into the house. "I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione linger in her spot for a moment or two before turning to enter the house.

Hermione was quiet all through dinner, and picked at her food rather than ate it. Though she was actually deep in through, her parents, specifically her mother, mistook her silence for anger.

"Hermione, you have to understand our position." Amelia started, placing her fork down and removing her napkin from her lap. "We're concerned about you, its not that we don't like Emmett, we think he's a wonderful boy and he's helped you so much… but, but we saw what happened last time with Ron and we don't want that for you."

Placing down her own fork, Hermione gave her mother a genuine smile. Even though her parents were being a touch annoying, their hearts were in the right place. "Emmett is not like Ron. He's mature beyond his years."

Jonathan nodded, "After speaking with him, I am sure of his intentions, but you're our daughter and we only want what's best for you. When you came back to us with PTSD, I thought that maybe we'd failed as parents by sending you off to Hogwarts. I feel we are partly responsible for what's happened."

Hermione's eyes jumped between her parents, her mother was currently hiding behind her napkin, her poorly disguised sniffles indicating her agreement. "I wish you wouldn't feel that way. I can't imagine not going to Hogwarts, or meeting Harry and Ron. Even though I have PTSD from the war, I believe that going to Hogwarts changed me for the better. It is an experience I wouldn't trade or change. Being a witch isn't a part of who I am, it is who I am."

"I'm glad I went to Hogwarts and I love you for allowing me to make that decisions instead of you making it for me." Her mother could no longer hide her tears. The woman practically flew from the table, knocking her chair over in the process, to hug her daughter. Forgetting about all the precautions the therapists told to her take, Amelia threw herself around her daughter in a warm hug.

Stepping back, Amelia admired her daughter for a few more seconds before hugging her again. It was the first time Hermione had received a hug from her mother that wasn't comforting or restrained.

It was the first time in a long time that Hermione felt normal around her parents.

After dinner, Hermione went about her normal routine, finishing any loose ends on her homework before taking a bath. When she arrived in her room dressed in her pajamas, she noticed that the little light in the top window was once again filled with the light of a candle.

There were no mysterious silhouettes starting at her, but they were back. After two weeks, they had come back in the same matter as they had arrived and subsequently disappeared. Flicking out her bedroom light, she crawled into bed all the while staring intently at the top window.

Hermione was now determined to figure out what they wanted, and she knew exactly how to do it. With a sly grin, she sunk into her bed and tucked herself in, not bothering to close the curtains.

Slowly but surely, pieces of the old Hermione were coming back.

--

TBC


	23. Chapter 22

Hey everyone I've had the oddest couple of days. So this has been simmering on my desktop since Wednesday, because for some reason FF wouldn't let me upload it :( But hopefully you'll enjoy this new chapter! Finally, I have written a long chapter! Well enjoy!

--

Chapter 22

Today was the perfect day for Hermione to enact her plan, the Cullen's were off on a hunting trip, her parents were off at a dentist conference and Bella was working on a school project with Jessica. There was absolutely no one to interrupt her plans. Though this morning she had received a surprise phone call from Harry, which kept her occupied until late morning.

Since she moved to Forks, the forest beside her house had captivated Hermione. Even though the Forbidden Forest was a dangerous place, she agreed with Hagrid, it was an amazing place. There was so much to learn from the Forbidden Forest, but because so many wizards were afraid to enter it, the information went undiscovered. Though Forks was the most remote place she'd ever visited, a part of her wondered if any exotic potions ingredients grew in the thick forest.

With her potions book tucked under her arm and a good hat-gloves-scarf set protecting her from the biting wind, Hermione set off across her back yard. It was the first time she'd entered the forest so close to the Blackthrones' house, she could actually see the wrap around porch through the trees as she broke the forest's threshold.

When she thought she was deep enough she started to look around with earnest, she turned over every rock and inspected the leaves of every plant. After finding a very interesting fungal growth, she took a seat on an overturned tree truck and opened her book. It looked like a mushroom but it was actually a very unique sprout.

To muggles is looked like a deformed or large mushroom, but wizards specializing in potions knew of its magical properties. After reading the entry about the Canopy Sprout Mushroom, Hermione was annoyed that she wasn't as well equipped for her hike as she previously thought. The entry said that the sprout could not be pluck from the ground, the veins that grew inside the small plant were both dangerous and useful.

"If plucked from the ground, the jagged tares will release a deadly toxin into the plant making it completely useless to the potion maker. A potion brewed with a plucked Canopy Mushroom, regardless of the other magical ingredients, will cause severe sickness and ultimately death. A Canopy Mushroom can only be cut from the ground so that the even slices will cause the veins to heal and thus cut off the poisonous properties." A pair of sliver scissors appeared over her shoulder.

Hermione jerked around, dropping her book to the ground and falling over the canopy mushroom, nearly destroying the valuable plant. "I didn't mean to frighten you." It was the boy from Halloween night. "I saw you enter the forest and I just wanted to say hello. We've never been properly introduced. I'm Lewis Blackthrone. I think you met my father, Thomas, he said he gave you a right fright some weeks ago. He was dreadfully sorry."

Lewis was dressed much like he'd been the night she'd first seem him. He had on black trousers and a white shirt peeked from beneath his thick black coat. "I've been looking for a Canopy Mushroom, thank you for helping me locate one. I doubt I'd found one on my own. You must be a very talented witch."

Slowly gathering her book, Hermione tried to assess Lewis, he looked genuinely apologetic. "Is it ok if I collect it? I swear I have no intention of hurting you." He placed the scissors on the dying tree trunk before throwing his arms up in surrender.

Standing to her full height, Hermione took a few steps back, her back bumping into another tree. "The book helped." She flashed the cover of one of her most prized potions books.

"But you recognized it instantly, I could tell." Lewis' tone changed from the cautious, guarded voice he was using moments ago to one of admiration and praise. "Sorry for watching you that way, but Father told me how upset you became when he popped up on you in your kitchen. I didn't want to frighten you." He tried to hide his blush, "Your bedroom window is directly across from mine." He admitted, placing the plant into a plastic bag before storing it in a saddlebag on his hip.

"I don't watch you or anything, I just notice one day when you were doing your homework." Hermione didn't believe that for a second, before their mysterious disappearance she made it a habit of keeping her curtains closed. She always noticed the silhouette even when it was barely noticeable. "Have you had any magical training?" He inquired taking a seat on the uprooted tree.

Hermione got the distinct feeling that Lewis wasn't as old as he appeared.

"Yes. I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Lewis' eyes grew wide with delight.

"Wow! Hogwarts! That's amazing! My Father was only privileged to visit England once and he said he visited Hogwarts! He only says wonderful things of it. There are no such places in America. Most of my magical training had been passed down through my family. I've always wanted to go to magic school, it must be wonderful!" Lewis leaned back, careful not to lean too heavily on his saddlebag. He tossed his legs out in front of him and turned his head toward the gray sky.

Suddenly, his head snapped back and his eyes looked at her with the telltale signs of a crush. "You must be a brilliant witch, you probably know loads more than I do."

Hermione merely shrugged, "I haven't completed me education."

"Because of the war, my Father told us all about Lord Voldemort." Lewis explained with child-like innocence. "Were you affected by the war, is that way Father frightened you the way he did."

Taken aback by the questions, Hermione attempted to step farther away, but the tree kept her in place. "I was close to the war, yes. But that isn't an appropriate line of conversation."

Lewis blushed deeply, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you. I was just curious, can you show me some magic?"

"Isn't it against the law?" Hermione placed her hand on her jacket pocket where her wand lay.

Waving his hand nonchalantly, Lewis smiled, "Oh no! We have no such laws. That's why England is so brilliant! Wizards have laws, a government, and their own society." His eyes were wide with awe, "In America we can only blend in with the non-magic people and try to educate ourselves as best as possible."

"So you've developed amongst muggles?" Hermione's inquisitive nature took over, "Interesting."

Lewis looked confused, "What are muggles?"

It had been so long since someone asked her that; the question reminded her deeply of Harry in his first year. "Non-magic folk."

His mouth formed a small "o" before he tried the word out himself and laughed. "If you don't feel comfortable showing me any magic, I don't want you to break any wizard laws. Could you tell me more about wizard culture? Can I see your potions book? The one I have is so outdated and old. It belonged to my great-great grandfather, and everyone else it appears." Lewis frowned.

In the interest of not making the boy uncomfortable she allowed him to flip through her potions book. It would distract him while she inspected him further. By his height and weight you would have guess they were the same age, however now that Hermione got a close look at his face she could tell he was younger. His face was round and smooth; he had a button noise and deep brown eyes. His hair, though covered by his toboggan, was cut short. His cheeks were round, and rosy from the cold. He reminded her of a dark haired, American version of Neville Longbottom.

"This book is amazing, I want to study potions and magical roots." He explained.

"Herbology?" Hermione smiled, even more like Neville. Lewis once against looked confused by her choice of words. "It's the study of magical plants. A class you can take at school."

"Do you have a book on that?" Lewis' excitement threw him to his feet. "We have no books on that subject. I've only been taught how to make potions, if I could read that I would be eternally grateful!" Lewis had taken a few brave steps closer, interlacing his finger and bringing his joined hands to rest against the of front his chin. If the ground wasn't so wet, Hermione was sure the boy would have dropped to his knees.

Before Hermione could respond the sound of twigs snapping caught their attention. It was another boy, the one from the porch on Halloween. He was dressed much like Lewis except he wasn't wearing a coat, his white shirt was rolled up to his elbows and he was boldly displaying his wand. "Well if it isn't the witch with the vampire boyfriend."

Lewis' once rosy face drained of color at the sight of the other boy, who was obviously much older than Lewis. He was a blond, a few stray pieces of hair falling from beneath his wide brimmed hat. When his eyes jumped from Lewis to Hermione, she could see the white scars the decorated the boys face and his haunted, almost manic, blue eyes.

"Nathan, I told you I'd be back soon." Lewis stood between, what Hermione assumed, was his elder brother and herself. He resorted to throwing his arms out to shield her from Nathan's demented stare. "She isn't doing anything, just looking for potions herbs, she even helped me find the Canopy Mushroom, I was telling you about."

Hermione got the feeling that Lewis was attempting to save her life instead of explaining himself. "NO she isn't doing anything, she allowing the that scum to continue to contaminate our world. She's letting something completely unnatural to continue to exist! I completely agree with you, she isn't doing anything."

Nathan moved closer, raising his equally as scared arm, pointing his wand directly at her. Hermione felt stuck, she couldn't move and she was started to regret coming into the forest. She looked to her left and to her right but there were tree roots everywhere, if she tried to run she would only be putting herself in more danger. They would catch her either way.

"Lewis, it is time we showed our dear Hermione, what her friends truly are." The last thing Hermione felt was shock before the world went black.

When Hermione regained consciousness she tried to take in everything she could. It was hard; there was only one source of light in the room, a small candle sat on an even smaller table a good distance from Hermione. Wigging around, Hermione verified that she was bound; whether it was by magic or rope she couldn't tell.

"You won't be able to get out, not until I free you." It was Nathan, the moment he started to speak light flooded into the room. Hermione tried not to squint at the sudden change in lighting. She didn't want to seem impressed by his obnoxious display of magic. "When I start to explain you'll cease your struggles."

Lewis milled around in the background looking nervous. He was half shrouded in darkness his dark brown eyes looked dark as coal, and they danced around the room, then fell on Hermione's face. He looked remorseful, and scared. It was obvious to Hermione that Lewis was afraid of Nathan, but then again when her eyes feel on the older male, Hermione felt a wave of fear rush through her body also.

"I don't feel right about this Nathan, if Father comes home and sees what you've done, he won't be happy." Lewis said in one breath, scared that if he didn't say everything he needed to at that moment, he would not be allowed another chance to speak.

Without hesitation Nathan turned his wand on Lewis. "She needs to know the truth about the disgusting creature she calls a boyfriend!" He yelled while pointing his wand aggressively at the younger male.

The younger boy cowered at the threat of his brother's wand and quickly hushed any further opposition he might have. Nathan turned his attention back to Hermione. "You think he loves you, cares about you? He's just biding his time."

Hermione did not bother to fighting against her bonds now that they'd been revealed as magical. He circled around her like a villain in a horror movie. The entire situation was surreal. She would have never imagined that her neighbors were murderous. "He wants nothing from you but the blood that runs through your veins, you're nothing but the next snack and the sooner you realize what you're dealing with the better."

She wanted to argue, say that Emmett cared about her and he proved it constantly, but she knew that would only fuel Nathan's anger. "How could you even associate with them. We see you when you think no one is watching. We know you visited it in that house, you even willing entered into a relationship with it." He shook his head in disbelief. "Your behavior is disgusting and unnatural." He spat.

It surprised Hermione how much anger Nathan displayed toward her relationship with Emmett. It was obvious that the Blackthrones didn't like vampires for whatever reason, but it was only Nathan who showed disgust toward her. Looking back on her first encounter with Thomas, he seemed to want to protect her, and it was obvious that Lewis didn't harbor any ill will towards her.

"Do you understand what they do?" Nathan pulled something from his pocket, and held it in front of her face. It was a battered old picture. Instead of a color composite, it was an antique, yellow and brown with age. It was a muggle photo of a large group of people in front of a church. Hermione instantly recognized a young Lewis, Nathan and their father, Thomas. In this picture they were all smiling and Thomas had his arms around a young woman who looked remarkably like Nathan, Hermione assumed this woman was their mother.

Lewis was just as round faced, but Nathan and Thomas were the most shocking. Thomas' face was free of the beard that now grew to his chest and Nathan's eyes did not hold a hint of the darkness that clouded them now. "These people, our friends and family, did nothing to deserve their fate. They did not deserve the things that were done to them. The did not deserved to be found burned beyond recognition, to be dumped and left like trash."

From the front pocket of his white shirt, Nathan produced another beat up, old picture. This one too was an antique, but it was of a young woman, her smile was wide and her eyes were kind. "Beautiful isn't she? I loved her and they took her away. They took our mother, my wife and everyone we loved and who loved us in return."

Both pictures were returned to their resting places, "But we've returned the favor. We only have one left."

From his back pocket he produced another photo, this one was a color composite, it was a face that she knew well, it was Bryant Taylor. "He's the last one left, and when we get to him we will dismember him and anyone who stands in our way." The manic look in Nathan's eyes shined brightly.

"Father will be home soon." Lewis fidgeted in the corner now completely hidden from Hermione's view. The boy was trying his hardest to escape his brother's wrath and any association with the kidnapping.

With a nasty growl, Nathan dropped to his knees in front of Hermione, taking the chair she was sitting in by the arms. His actions shocked Hermione and for the first time during the kidnapping she felt real fear. The elder wood the chair was made of cracked under the pressure Nathan applied. Hermione could feel the magic pouring off his skin. Nathan pulled Hermione closer, "When we leave Forks, it will be a safer place for all humans."

His intent was to kill the Cullens as well.

Once more the world went black.

--

Yes I know a cliffy, but this one was purposeful :) I hope to update soon. No more than 2 weeks from now!


	24. Chapter 23

How did two weeks turn into months? Story of my life right now. But I feel like I owe you guys some type of explanation. Let's talk about it at the end :) shall we? I'm thinking no more that 10 or 15 additional chapters, I have a skeleton drawn out on how I want the story to end. It's rough and I'll probably deviate a bit but not too much.

But any who enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23

When Hermione woke next she was back at the uprooted tree in the forest. It was darker than she remembered it. She didn't want to walk back toward the Blackthorne's, but there was no other path to her house. Even thought her plan had worked perfectly she did not feel victorious.

_With her potions book tucked under her arm and a good hat-gloves-scarf set, Hermione set off across her backyard. She entered the forest under the premise of inspecting the botany. It was the first time she'd entered the forest so close to the Blackthrones' house, she could actually see the wrap around porch through the trees as she broke the forest's threshold._

_Her heart was racing as she wondered if they noticed her. _

_Of course she hadn't directly looked at the house, they would be under the assumption, or at least she hoped they were under the assumption, that she believed they were gone. Hermione also hoped that by just entering the forest, she'd fooled the Blackthrones into believing that assumption was correct. Now that she could readily identify them as wizards, Hermione could feel the magic that filled area around their house tickling her skin. _

_Resisting the urge to stop and go back, Hermione proceeded deeper into the dense trees. She knew she wasn't a good enough actress to get them to believe she wanted to help them, but she could get them to tell her what they were doing here. _

It worked. It seemed that given the opportunity, Nathan was ready and willing to tell Hermione his plans, plans that frightened her. She never imagined that the Blackthrones' motives were sinister.

Thankfully, her parents had yet to arrive home. They would have not been happy to learn of Hermione's activities. Lowering herself into her bed, Hermione knew that she could not keep her secret from Emmett any longer. She had to tell him, she had to warn the Cullens.

Knowing she had to tell Emmett and actually following through with it were two different things. Not only would she be breaking the most sacred of wizardry laws, she would be opening up the one piece of her life she had lied to Emmett about.

This scared Hermione more than anything. She didn't want to lose Emmett but she felt that she was deathly close to doing just that.

The next time Hermione woke it was Sunday morning and it was raining heavily. Hermione couldn't help but think that the weather reflected her mood. In a few hours she had to tell Emmett that she was a witch and that her neighbors, whom she promised Emmett she would stop thinking about, were murderous wizards.

Going through her morning routine was not monotonous enough to drain away her nervous energy.

The smell of eggs, bacon and a fresh batch of coffee floated through the house. Instead of making Hermione hungry, it only served to make her stomach curl. She felt like vomiting more now, than she did when she was brushing her teeth. Her mother greeted her jovially and Hermione forced a smile back. Poring herself a cup of coffee, Hermione declined the plate her mother extended to her.

"My stomach can't handle it." For extra emphasis, Hermione placed a hand over her abdomen.

Amelia's eyebrows knitted together in worry, "I just ate something that didn't agree with me yesterday." Hermione explained further. "Nothing to worry about, I'm sure by lunch time I'll be fine."

Hermione doubted that.

It was hard to act normal when her mind was playing a continuous reel of all of Emmett's possible reactions. The most comforting reaction that Hermione could conjure up was that of Emmett thinking she was crazy. Disbelief was better than him completely rejecting her or him being so angry that she lied for so long that he refused to hear her explanation.

Those reactions would crush her.

Not being able to think about it any longer, Hermione ripped her raincoat off the coat hanger and threw it on in a rush.

"Where are you going in this rain?" Amelia jerked around to look her daughter in the face, completely forgetting about the eggs she was making. The pan flew away from the eye tossing eggs across the oven top. Amelia cursed whipping around to clean up her mess. Hermione took the time to race out the back door.

She needed time to think. It was raining harder than she expected, but nonetheless she kept running. Ignoring the Blackthorne house, she ran into the forest. She found the trail she often walked and continued to run. The ground was muddy and she slipped countless times covering the knees of her pants with mud. None of these things matter, none of it mattered if she lost Emmett.

Hermione wasn't aware how far she ran, but when she finally stopped she was rested on a large boulder overlooking a clearing with a small serene waterfall. Pulling her knees into her chest, Hermione folded her arms on her knees and rested her chin on the wet sleeves of her raincoat.

The forest smelt amazing in the rain and helped Hermione clear her mind. At the house she felt suffocated, like at any minute the walls would cave in on her. Her parents needed her to be sane and she tried so desperately to be just that. But here in the forest she could be just as insane as she wanted. She could scream at the top of her lungs, cry, and throw the biggest fit and the forest wouldn't mind. She had the freedom to be crazy, unorganized, unintelligent and illogical.

The forest didn't know her. There were not expectations.

Without hesitation Hermione sucked in a deep breath and screamed loudly. It didn't take long for the tears to fall. It had been a long time since something went her way, and now that was about to come to an end. Closing her eyes she pushed the last few tears away. Then she thought of Harry. She remembered going to visit him a few days after Fred's funeral. She'd asked how could he face Voldemort knowing that he had to die.

It wasn't often that one faced death at such a young age and walked with their head held high.

She would always remember his answer. "Being afraid was natural, however, walking away was not. I couldn't walk away knowing that it could lead to the deaths of the people I love. I'd rather have died knowing that you lived, than lived knowing that you died."

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" The unexpected voice made Hermione jump, not just a simple jerk of her shoulders, but it actually lifted her from her seat. Standing amongst the trees to her right was Jacob Black. He was drenched. He didn't even have an umbrella to protect him from the rain.

"I didn't mean to frighten you." He scratched the back of his head, looking uncomfortable and awkward. "I heard a scream and I thought maybe someone was in trouble."

The odd statement pulled Hermione from her thoughts. Why would Jacob be running to someone's rescue? "That was me, but it was more a scream of frustration." She freely admitted.

"What wrong?" Jacob didn't wait for her to invite him to share her seat. He more leaned against the boulder than sat, his left hip supported most of his weight and his hands were firmly pressed against his knees to support his back's awkward position.

The sound of the rain hitting the hood of her raincoat filled Hermione's ears. She toyed with the idea lying to Jacob, but considering her current dilemma she decided the truth was best. "Have you ever purposefully kept something about yourself from someone you cared about?"

Shifting backward, Jacob fully seated himself on the boulder. "Yes." Jacob looked toward Hermione through a curtain of dark, wet hair.

"How did you tell them?" Hermione leaned forward excited for guidance.

Jacob swallowed thickly, "I haven't." He sighed, "But if she'll ever have me, I have to." Hermione was under the impression that Jacob was talking about Bella. She hadn't seen the Native American youth in some time, and she remembered Bella mentioning that she felt he was avoiding her. "Not telling her is killing me, not talking to her, not seeing her, not being able to just be her friend is killing me."

He looked like he was ready to say something else, when the loud snapping of twigs caught their attention. "My, my, my, my dearest Hermione, what unsavory company you keep." Nathan stood behind them wand drawn. "Didn't we just have this conversation?" Nathan's strong voice cracked with a touch of insanity.

"Jacob run." Hermione pushed against Jacob's large shoulder, signaling that he should leave.

A confused look passed across Jacob's features. "Who's this guy?" Jacob was unfazed by Nathan's appearance. "We were having a private conversation." Jacob stepped around the boulder, effectively shielding Hermione with his body. "I think you should leave."

"I think you should know your place, wolf." Deep brown eyes widened in surprise, Jacob took a step back. "Your kind is easily spotted."

This time Jacob couldn't tare his eye away from Nathan, "Who is this guy?"

"You won't live long enough to find out!" Nathan pointed his wand at Jacob's chest.

The young Native American man growled fiercely, large brown hairs sprouting from his arms. Before Hermione could stop Jacob a large brown wolf stood in his place, his back arched and his claws drawn. Nathan smirked and Jacob attacked. The wolf was able to dodge the first few spells, but when he bound through the air to attack the wizard he exposed his sensitive underbelly. An unrecognizable yellow spell struck Jacob's chest sending him to the muddy forest floor whimpering in pain.

Nathan raised his wand to end the young wolf's life with a malicious smirk painted across his face.

Without thought Hermione drew her wand, "_Bombarda"_. A storm of thick chunks of mud and tree roots fell to the soggy forest floor as the spell created a large crater underneath Nathan's feet. Had the attack not been so powerful he would have fallen into the hole, instead he was knocked into the air by the force of the spell. He landed a few feet away with a wet thud.

Jacob's body had been forced down a hill, Hermione found the young man leaning feebly against a tree. "What was that? Who is he?"

"That was magic, and he's my crazy neighbor." Quickly Hermione hooked her arm around Jacob's waist and threw his arm over her shoulder. "We need to get out of here."

"You're not going anywhere." Nathan stood over them at the crest of the hill, blood oozing from a gash in his hairline. "So you've sided with them, have you?"

Hermione raised her wand to the ready. The first spell was green and it flew at them at an alarming pace. But Hermione's instincts quickly kicked in. She dropped Jacob's waist and shoved him to the left. She dropped to the ground allowing the spell to pass over her head and destroy the tree behind her. The rain of derby and bark bounced harmlessly off her shield spell. It was hard to get anything but a shield spell off against Nathan. He was quick with casting spells.

One after another, Hermione dodged and blocked everything Nathan threw at her. "FIGHT ME!" He yelled in a moment of frustration.

"With pleasure." Hermione threw the worst, legal curses she knew at Nathan. The sky lit up yellow, blue, and red. Some spells were point on, while others blew away chucks of trees and other derby that inflicted cuts and bruises on the duelers.

The rainfall had eased into a trickle.

Performing the only bit of wandless magic she knew, Hermione blocked a spell while simultaneously casting _stupefy_. The red spell caught Nathan off guard and knocked him from his feet. His body collided with a tree some feet away, and he slid, unconscious, to the forest floor.

Not bothering to check to see if Nathan was dead or dying, she rushed back to the clearing to find Jacob gone.

Without thought she gripped her wand and disappeared with a pop.

* * *

2 weeks turning into months. Pretty much I got sick in February, and it turned out to be pretty severe. 4 weeks of my senior year in college completely lost. That led to playing catch up in my classes, reworking schedules, still trying to keep up with my other obligations and graduating on time. But luckily my hard work paid off and on May 9, 2010 I graduated from college.

I tried jumping back into writing but I don't know I just couldn't write anything I really liked. I wrote shorts but nothing promising and they all got deleted. It wasn't until I started to rewrite this other story did I really feel like I was producing anything close to ok.

So I hope this chapter wasn't too dragged out. I wrote the first half nearly 4 months ago and I finished the second half 4 minutes ago.

Sorry for the delayed update and as always I'm overjoyed about the continued support!

XOXO Ash

PS: Sorry for any residual grammatical mistakes.


	25. Chapter 24

I just want to tell all you wonderful readers and reviewers how wondering you are! All of your reviews and support really lit a fire under my fingertips (maybe even my imagination)! Thank you so much!

I hope you enjoy!

XOXO

* * *

Savin' Me

Chapter 24

It was well beyond nightfall when Hermione arrived at the Cullen's house desperately hoping that the family had returned from their camping trip. She landed in the drive where Emmett parked his car the day she had her episode, and visited the Cullen house for the first time. The stress of apparition was almost too much for her already drained and damaged body to handle. Slender, bruised and bloody arms wrapped around her abdomen as her stomach contracted in pain and threatened to spill its contents across the concrete of the Cullen's drive.

Behind the house, in the garage, the Cullens had just arrived home from their trip. The trip had been longer than they expected, Taylor who had not yet become completely accustomed to drinking animal blood had to eat more food than the rest of the coven. They'd spent a few extra hours gathering food for the famished vampire.

The fatigue of the trip was setting in when a loud crack sounded from the front of the house. The sound dissipated to the smell of blood and the soft thud of a body hitting the ground. Hermione's soft sent was mingled amongst the two.

Emmett growled in anger, dropping the camping materials he was unpacking from the back of his jeep. He bound over the hood of the jeep, bounced off the open back seat and propelled himself over the roof of the garage. Carlisle and Edward were close behind.

They found Hermione lying in the drive, curled into the fetal position, her arms protectively covering her stomach. Emmett didn't waste anytime gathering her into his arms. Her breathing was shallow, and her skin was deathly pale. She was covered in mud, and shallow scratches and bruises peppered her skin.

"Take her into the house." Carlisle ordered sharply. Doing as he was told, Emmett lifted Hermione with little effort. A long circular object dropped from Hermione's hand as Emmett gained his full height. It bounced a few times when it hit the ground, and then rolled, bumping into Carlisle's shoe.

Emmett turned to retrieve the item, which Carlisle had picked up. Even from this distance, Emmett could tell it was made of wood and it looked to be diligently crafted. It appeared to be some type of baton. The handle was made of a lighter wood, and had a detailed design of a vine etched into it. "What's that?"

Carlisle didn't answer immediately, he rolled the item around in his hands, touching the tip with his index finger. "It couldn't be…"

Balancing Hermione against his chest he outstretched his hand. The jester did not go unrecognized by Carlisle. The older vampire flipped the medium-length baton over, so that the handle was pointed toward Emmett's outstretched hand.

"It feels like Hermione." Emmett let the thought slip from his lips.

A knowing look passed across Carlisle's face as if his suspicions had been answered by Emmett's declaration. "As it should." Carlisle's eyes danced toward Hermione's unconscious form. "Get her into the house Emmett, and make sure she's warm."

"Of course, Carlisle." Emmett tucked the strange baton into his pocket and entered through the front door.

By the time Emmett reached his room Hermione's eyes had fluttered opened. She looked surprised to find herself in his arms. "We need to get you into some dry clothes." He spoke calmly even thought his insides were a light with anger. He wanted to demand what had happened. When he found out who did this it would be the only human murder Carlisle would not be able to stop him from committing.

But for now, he spoke softly as to not agitate Hermione. "No, we have to find Jacob."

"A Quileute did this?" Emmett turned around swiftly, his once amber eyes dying into a dark black. "I told you La Push isn't safe for us, what were you doing there?" His voice was low and dangerous.

Tears formed at the corners of Hermione's eyes. She could only find the strength to shake her head feebly. She's never seen Emmett angry and it scared her. If he reacted to her visiting La Push without telling him in this manner, he would surely react in kind, maybe even more strongly, to her lies.

Swallowing the bile the once against threatened to spill from her mouth, Hermione gathered her thoughts. "No. Jacob was trying to protect me. He's hurt and needs help."

With a sign of relief Emmett regained his composure. Tossing aside a few items of clothing in his closet, he went back to finding Hermione a suitable outfit. "Jacob Black is a big boy he can take care of himself." He replied. Emmett wasn't ignorant to Jacob Black's plight. From what he heard of Bella and Edward's conversations, Emmett had long suspected that the young Native American was one of the special members of the Quileute tribe. "Whatever happened, I'm sure he can handle it."

"You don't understand." Hermione replied angry. "He doesn't know what's happened to him. If it goes untreated he could die. I need to look at his wound." She swallowed thickly, "I'm the only one who can help him."

Emmett was not in the mood to decipher any of Hermione's enigmatic explanations. "Right now, I'm not worried about Jacob Black. I'm worried about you."

"You don't understand!" She repeated with urgency.

In that instant Emmett's thinly veiled control snapped. "No, Hermione, I don't understand! Please help me understand." He growled, "You arrive at my house, bruised and beaten and you can't even give me a proper explanation as to how you go this way!" He gave up on trying to find a suitable article of clothing, shoving at the many hangers in his closet, and knocking a few of his white button ups to the ground.

"You're hiding something from me! I've known this for a while, but I didn't push it!" Emmett's chest was heaving violently, "I didn't push it because I have secrets too. But dammit Hermione, nothing is more important than your health. You have to tell me so I can help you." His voice dropped to a barely-there whisper.

Emmett kneeled in front of his bed, where Hermione sat on her knees. He took her scared hands into his ice cold ones. "Please. Tell me what happened, everything that happened."

This was her past. The thing that stood between her and getting better. This wasn't about being attacked by Nathan Blackthrone or whether or not Jacob was ok. This was about allowing Emmett in, really allowing him in. Being a witch had become both a blessing and a burden, and it was the key to all her suffering. At this point in her life, being a witch wasn't a secret she kept from Emmett because it was against the law to admit it, it was a secret she kept because once she told him she would have to tell him everything that went along with being a witch.

She would have to tell him about Hogwarts, about Voldemort, about Bellatrix Lestrange, and the truth behind her PTSD.

When it came down to it, Hermione was more afraid of unveiling her past than she was of losing Emmett. Losing Emmett was an excuse she created to save herself from having to rehash painful memories.

She was still running away.

One look into his eyes, told Hermione that Emmett was devoted to her. He knew she was keeping something from him and he was still here. The secret wouldn't tear them apart, but Hermione's fear would. She had been so selfish, she felt ashamed.

"I don't deserve this, you know." She laughed running her thumbs across the back of his hands. "You're still here and I'm still being selfish." Emmett wanted to argue, but he let her continue. "I rationalized that if I told you, you'd leave. But that's not the truth, is it? I've been lying to you and I've been lying to myself."

Emmett only smiled, taking a seat beside her on his bed. "If you haven't noticed, you mean a lot to me."

Hermione laughed, "Yes, I guess I'm finally starting to notice." She took a deep breath, "I'm a witch, Emmett, and my neighbors are wizards. That's who attacked me. Yesterday, I was walking in the woods and I allowed them to kidnap me." Emmett dropped her hands and stepped back. She continued to babble to keep from looking at Emmett's expression. "Nathan, the elder brother—"

"You let psychotic wizards kidnap you?" He interrupted, "Hermione what were you thinking? He could have killed you?"

That had not occurred to her at the time, "I needed to know what they were up to." She felt like she was back at Hogwarts and Professor McGonagall has just caught her, Ron and Harry doing something particularly stupid in the name of protecting the school or their classmates. Particularly something that could have gotten them killed.

"And what's that?"

"They kill vampires." Almond eyes looked up through dirty curly hair, "They've been killing vampires, and they want to kill you."

The door to Emmett's room opened unexpectedly, cutting off Hermione's explanation. "I'll take a look at those cuts now." Carlisle entered the room, as if he had just entered an examination room instead of his son's bedroom, with a stack of clothes and a first aid kit. Emmett's eyes and Hermione's eyes met over Carlisle's shoulder. "When I glanced at them down stairs they all looked minor."

Carlisle didn't make any hints that he'd heard Hermione's confession. Emmett didn't understand why Carlisle was acting so normally, he knew Carlisle heard their entire conversation. Regardless, Carlisle moved swiftly, clearing away dirt and placing bandages where they were required. When he was done, he calmly placed the stack of clothes on the bed next to Hermione. "From Alice, after you've gotten cleaned up, we'll talk down stairs."

"Of course." Hermione agreed. Carlisle nodded and left just as calmly as he came.

Now that her wounds were patched up, her skin looked splotchy from where Carlisle removed the dirt from her skin in some places and not others. It made her smile. Emmett held out his hands to help her up. "You don't have to tell them anything that you don't want them to know."

Hermione just smiled, "I'm sure they heard that." Emmett just shrugged. "They deserve to know."

Sometimes Emmett wished he was just a little shorter so he could wrap his arms around Hermione's waist without bending down a bit, but nonetheless he bent down and took her into his arms. "We'll get through this." He pushed his forehead against Hermione's, pushing her head back so their lips met lightly.

With the borrowed clothes presses tightly to her chest, Hermione walked the familiar path to the bathroom. Even though Hermione knew things were only going to become more difficult, she knew she'd be a stronger person when it was all said and done.

TBC

* * *

The next chapter is a mini chapter because I want to explore Emmett's feelings a little more. If I were him I would be mentally preparing myself for the family talk so I really want to write that in. If someone told me something that drastic I'd also need time to think about it and really process, I really want Emmett to have that time!

So hopefully it writes well. :S


	26. Chapter 24a

Savin' Me

Mini Chapter 2

Chapter 24a

Emmett watched as his door closed softly and when he was sure she was out of earshot he dropped to his bed exhausted. His arms and legs felt like the heaviest iron, if Hermione hadn't left when she did, he would have surely dropped to the ground in front of her.

Placing his thumb and his index finger against the bridge of his nose he tried, in vain, to stop his mind from racing so quickly. Though Hermione had fully explained what had transpired in the woods today, Emmett was still unsure what all of this meant. Even when things were completely clear with Hermione, he still had more questions than answers. Though Emmett had spent a lot of time on this earth, he had never once encountered a witch or a wizard.

In all honestly, it seemed like a strange thing to believe, witches and wizards. It was as if, somewhere in the last twenty minutes of his life, he'd stepped into a fable book. Even thought he was a Vampire and he was fully aware that shape shifting Native American's existed, it was still hard to believe in witches and wizards, and magic. It was easy to nod his head and be sympathetic when Hermione was explaining it, but now as he sat staring at the his ceiling trying to wrap his head around everything, it seemed farfetched.

In that moment Emmett felt a strong urge to change the color of the ceiling to something more stimulating. People said white was supposed to clear the mind and help you sleep, but right now it only served as a projection screen for his memories.

Right before his eyes he played out every moment with Hermione, he tried desperately to find any moment in time that could possibly corroborate her story. One particular memory stood out to him. It was recent so it was by far the most vivid.

The day he'd brought Hermione to the house after her episode, Esme had cajoled Hermione into agreeing to stay for lunch and Rosalie had put on the most embarrassing show. Emmett remembered the feel of the hair standing on the back of his neck and arms as Hermione became increasing agitated by Rosalie's behavior. He remembered the warning bells that rung in his ears telling him to take a few steps back and warning him of the present danger.

The memory of the chair sliding out from under Hermione as if moved by an unseen for jolted Emmett into an up right position. He hissed when something in his pocket dug into his hip, being shoved out of his pocket by the sudden movement. Leaning back, he pulled from his pocket the strange baton like object that had fallen from Hermione's grasp. Once again, Emmett was amazed at how much it reminded him of Hermione.

As morbid as it sounded, as he sat there holding the baton like object, Emmett felt as if he was holding Hermione's heart in his hand.

The object had a low pulse that danced across his skin and made the hair on the back of his arms and neck stand. He wasn't sure what possessed him, but he lifted the wood to his nose and inhaled. Though Hermione's scent was there it was subtle, the dominant scent was spicy. It smelled like dew and the forest after it rained. The smell filtered through his nostrils, and slid across his taste buds. The spice was so over powering for a moment he felt intoxicated.

It was familiar, it was the same spice he smelt when he'd first seen Hermione. It had mingled with her sweet aroma perfectly. Emmett had differentiated between the scents, because even thought the spice was present, it was obviously a separate scent, one that was Hermione's but wasn't. That spice came from this object.

The baton like item was outstretched in front of him, as he lay back on his mattress to get a better look at it. The more he held the item the closer he felt to Hermione. Tilting his head to side, he rolled the object between his fingers. "What stories do you have to tell me?"

Scratches peppered the length of the baton, and there were a multitude of chips across the wooden surface. It definitely reminded him of Hermione. Coved with scars, cloaked in mystery, silent, yet strong, holding some unknown power that he couldn't even begin to understand. This object had seen quite a bit and even thought it could not talk, it spoke volumes. The way Hermione's scent clung to it, told Emmett that object was always close to her. The state of its care, clean yet damaged, told him that the object was so important to her that regardless of its damaged appearance, she cleaned it and took care of it. The fact that she takes the time to clean the object instead of getting it repaired, which he sure could easily be done with a sander, told Emmett that the chips and scratches held some significance to Hermione, they reminded her of something she should not forget.

Something told him this object was unique to her, and her alone, as if it were made just for her.

This wasn't an object she left around flippantly; it was a companion.

If his natural warning signals were any indication, Emmett might even think the object was some sort of weapon.

Then things started to make a little bit of sense. Shifting into a sitting position, his eyes widened as they stared down at the object. Things that seemed to be unrelated were starting to create a picture that made Hermione's story more and more real.

The two mingling scents, the identical prickle against his skin, the warning bells, the moving chair, Hermione's uncanny habit of reaching toward her left side when she felt like she was in danger, and even the fact that Edward could not read her mind.

As unbelievable as it sounded, she was really a witch.

The day in the car on Halloween surfaced in his mind. That feeling that she was telling him something, something important, had not been misplaced. She'd confessed to him that day, but he hadn't had enough knowledge about her to truly comprehend the meaning of her words.

For the next few moments Emmett sat slack jawed, running his fingers across the object. A witch and a vampire, what were the odds, he laughed. It was no wonder why he never felt like he could truly hurt her, and then a part of him wondered what Nathan Blackthrone looked like right now.

If he weren't furious with the young man, he would have felt sympathy for him. Hermione was not only passionate, but observant, resourceful, and intelligent. He was sure her hyper vigilance was put to good use.

The thought made him smirk.

Anyone would have been sore that something so monumental had gone unsaid, hidden actually. But Hermione's off-handed way of tell him she knew he was vampire rung something in his chest. Though he couldn't be sure of how long she'd known, her feelings toward him were made clear by the fact that she had not left. She'd even risked her life by continuing to be close to him, regardless of what Nathan Blackthrone had threatened.

Hermione came her to warn them, to protect him.

Even thought she'd deliberately not told him she was a witch or that she knew he was a vampire, it made these things seem inconsequential. Not so unimportant that they did not bear mentioning, because had Emmett to do it over, he would have liked to sit down and have the conversation differently, but not important enough to stop her from seeking an intimate relationship with him. A relationship in which she shared, deep and troubling secrets with him, one in which she knowingly allowed her self to be put in danger, one in which she chose to forsake whatever she'd knew or heard or read about vampires to be with him.

That greatly out weighted whatever resentment, or anger Emmett could ever feel.

None of the things he'd just spent the last several minutes agonizing about had changed how Emmett felt toward Hermione. Being a witch did not change the fact that she was vibrant, understanding, intelligent, and, to him, beautiful. When it came down to it, Hermione was still the same girl. He didn't like her because she was a normal human girl. He specifically went out of his way to talk to her because she was different, and now he had a better understanding of why.

Him being a vampire had not been a determining factor in their relationship and neither should she being a witch. This information only added a new dimension to Hermione, a dimension he would have to spend time exploring and getting to know.

He smirked, twirling the baton between his fingers, time with Hermione sounded great after the long weekend.

Now the Blackthrone business was entirely different. That was a situation that needed to be taken care of before things got too out of hand.

TBC

* * *

This chapter went in a completely different direction than I originally planned. Hmmm. I hope you enjoyed it.

Life update: I started my first (post-grad) job this week! I've never been so tired in my life. 40 hrs a week is the pits! But what can one do! I hope my writing doesn't take too much of a hit! We'll see.

XOXO

Ash


	27. Chapter 25

I wrote this chapter by hand :) I had fun with that! I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 25

Hermione walked through the door seconds after he decided that her being a witch would not change their relationship. Well she busted through the door more than walked, her face was flushed and she looked winded. Even with the searching, slightly panicked, look on her face, Emmett felt more comfortable with this version of Hermione. Her face visibly relaxed when she saw the baton-like object in his hand.

"Oh, thank Merlin." She breathed, a hand on her chest.

Emmett's face screwed up in confusion, "Thank who?" He wondered, leaning forward, questioning if he'd heard her correctly. Hermione blushed recognizing her slip of tongue.

"Nevermind." She covered. It really was no use in explaining the wizard's saying. Reaching down she lightly took the baton-like object from Emmett's grasp. "I've spent the last several minutes looking for this." She confessed. The panic that once filled her eyes disappeared and the flush in her cheeks receded.

Without hesitation, Emmett stood quickly, closing the space between them. "What is that exactly?"

Hermione stored the wand in her left pocket within close reach; something told her she would need it within the hour. "It's my wand." She explained.

Her wand was kept in her left pocket. Emmett had been exactly right about Hermione's subconscious habit of reaching to her left when she was in danger. So it was some type of weapon. But instead of asking, he took the towel that she was holding and dropped it atop her head. "We don't need you getting sick on top of having to deal with vampire-hunting wizards."

It was a terrible joke, however, Emmett wanted desperately to relieve the dark mood that was forecasting their talk with his family. He could feel the tension building in his chest and in between his shoulder blades. He knew he had to be on Hermione's side. Regardless of what his family thought about witches and wizards, Emmett decided he would stand beside her.

The towel moved erratically around Hermione's head as Emmett ran his hands over the towel. Even though things were tense and complicated, right now Emmett wanted things to be light. While they were in his room, he wanted the tension to wait just a few more minutes. The soft plush towel brushed against the skin of Hermione's neck and ears making her giggle. Her light giggles soon turned into gut-wrenching laughter.

When he thought her hair was dry enough, he used the edges of the towel to pull Hermione against his chest. Lightly, he pushed the towel back, making it fall to her shoulders, exposing her now mangled chestnut curls. Emmett chuckled, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and nuzzling his nose in her, now, nest-like hair.

Even with the dirt still clinging to his shirt, Hermione thought Emmett smelled wonderfully. She brushed her nose against his sternum, using his presence to settle her panicky mind. "I'm sorry," She whispered, her fingers clinging to his cotton gray shirt. "I should have told you sooner."

Emmett's hands ran the length of her arms, traveling from her round shoulders to her thin wrists then making the trip back to her shoulders, drawing Hermione's attention. "You don't have to apologize." Emmett whispered, "You didn't have to tell me anything." He reinforced.

Gently, he took Hermione by the shoulders putting some distance between the two of them. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He questioned, his bright topaz eyes stared deeply into Hermione's chocolate eyes, determined to detect any hesitation or uncertainty.

With a deep breath, Hermione nodded her head affirmatively.

It was Emmett who wasn't so sure he wanted to do this. He wasn't so much worried about his family's collective reaction, as he was about Rosalie's reaction. But if Hermione was ready he would be there to support her.

They stood there staring at the door for what felt like ages to Emmett. His arm was slung around Hermione's shoulders and her arm was wrapped around his waist. "Oh this is ridiculous!" Hermione huffed, tugging at Emmett's waist. "The longer we wait, the more time the Blackthrone's acquire." She stated firmly and logically.

With nothing else standing in their way, Emmett and Hermione went down to meet the rest of the Cullens. When they arrived downstairs they found the Cullens and Taylor sitting around the dining table. Rosalie was already furious, Emmett could feel the waves of anger radiating through her tense body language. No one said anything as Emmett and Hermione made their way across the carpet and toward the table.

It was deathly silent in the room. Emmett felt he was walking down death row as opposed to walked toward his awaiting family. Every set of eyes, except their own, settled on them as Emmett pulled out Hermione's chair and allowed her to sit first.

Rosalie looked like she wanted to say something as she fidgeted in her seat. She was rocking side-to-side trying to contain her anger. Sitting beside her was a very nervous looking Taylor. This puzzled Emmett, why would Taylor be nervous? But, of course, Carlisle was the first to speak. "You don't have to explain about being a witch," he started, "I filled them in on the specifics while you two were upstairs. It is more important that you explain about the Blackthrones." He suggested, readjusting himself in his seat. Carlisle leaded against the black granite tabletop, and surveyed Hermione from the head of the table. "You told Emmett that they are wizards who hunt vampires?" Just like Carlisle to cut to the case.

Looking around the table, Emmett saw the nervousness and uncertainty in his family members' eyes. The thought that any creature hunted vampires was unnerving, more so when that very creature were literally lurking in their backyard.

Getting comfortable in her seat, Hermione started three times before she closed her mouth and looked toward the beautiful place setting arranged in front of her. She just didn't know where to start. Underneath the table, Emmett grabbed her hand reassuringly, and Hermione started again. "They arrived or at least the first time I saw them was Halloween night, when Bella and I were heading to La Push." She explained gripping Emmett's hand tighter. Emmett didn't mind and if he did he didn't show it.

"I didn't know it then, that they were wizards that is. Of course, I had no reason to suspect they were wizards, but it was still stupid of me to have missed it. When we moved to Forks, I was well aware that I was the only magical being in miles. I didn't discover they were wizards until the day of my episode." She fidgeted a bit, "That's what triggered the episode by the way. I hadn't encountered a wizard in a long time –" She paused to swallow the lump that had appeared in her throat." When I did, it took me back to a very dark and painful place."

Underneath the table Emmett tightened his hold on her hand. This was both a sign of support and caution. Emmett didn't want to start a disruption, but he wanted Hermione to know that she didn't have to divulge what happened to her. That didn't have anything to do with the Blackthrones.

Hermione continued, "Make no mistake they knew, the moment Lewis, the youngest, saw me he knew I was a witch."

That was all it took for Rosalie to cast the blame. "She admits to it!" Hermione had no idea that anyone other than Voldemort had mastered the art of hissing and yelling simultaneously. "She led them here!" She continued, her hazel eyes darkening with emotion. "They didn't know we were here until she arrived!" Esme stood to place a firm hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"You're right." Hermione nodded, Emmett hissed and Rosalie looked smug, but Hermione ignored them both. "They didn't know you were here. But they didn't know I was here either. My house just happened to be on Fork's county line."

Hermione's head titled to the side, chocolate curls filled the plate in her place setting. "They merely stumbled upon me, like I stumbled upon you." Her eyes narrowed at Bryant Taylor, "Like you stumbled upon them." Hermione was no longer the center of attention. Every pair of eyes darted toward Taylor. The nervousness the vampire displayed earlier blossomed into angry. His vibrant blue eyes bled red and flashed dangerously.

"I don't have to explained myself to you, witch!" He spat the word like a cruse.

Emmett growled, standing swiftly. He was ready to defend Hermione if need be. The brown haired girl merely placed a warm hand on his larger, colder one. "You don't seem surprised that I'm a witch." Hermione baited, coming to stand next to Emmett. All the years of watching Draco Malfoy bait Ron and Harry were finally coming in handy. "Are you well versed in dealing with my kind?" She cooed almost viciously.

The next series of events happened so quickly no one had time to react. Taylor bounded across the long dining table with sound breaking speed. Edward, who prided himself on being the fastest in the coven, had not seen the attack until it was too late. The red-haired vampire had ripped Hermione off her feet and slammed her against the wall. The pair hovered some feet off the ground in the upper portion of the Cullens' vaulted ceilings.

Esme gasped and Rosalie was stunned into silence. Taylor had one hand wrapped around her throat, the other bracing them against the wall. He was hissing viciously in her face, his long white fangs dangerously close. Hermione, who had expected the attacked – counted on it actually, had drawn her wand when Taylor soared through the air. The thin wooden stick was now pressed threateningly between Taylor's second and third rib.

"I know spells that will turn your insides into ash. I will gladly save the Blackthrones the trouble." She rasped through his tight grip. The vampire hissed again, tightening his hold on her throat. Hermione reacted in kind; she dug her wand into his rib cage and heated its tip.

This time the vampire hissed in pain, dropping Hermione and retreating to the far side of the room. By this time all the Cullens were on their feet. Emmett caught Hermione easily, cradling the girl to his chest, checking her for any injuries. Rosalie could be seen across the room doing the same to Taylor. Edward stood next to Emmett while the rest of the Cullens stood in the middle, separating the halves. When Emmett was satisfied that Hermione had only suffered some light-headedness, he placed the girl on her feet and stepped in front of her, prepared to fend off any further attacks.

Edward steadied Hermione on her feet and inquired if she was okay.

"Do you see what she's doing?" Rosalie shrieked, "She pitting us against each other!" She snarled as if it was the most obvious answer.

But it was Jasper who caught on to Hermione's tactic. He stepped out, his eyes narrowed at Taylor. "How long have these wizards been trailing you?" His thick southern accent did nothing to hide the malice in his voice. "Did you even plan on telling us?"

Taylor hissed, pacing aggressively. "It wasn't like that." He started, "I was only stopping to eat. I had no intentions of staying…"

"That doesn't make things better!" Edward hissed, "You've put this entire family at risk!" An odd sense of Déjà vu settled over the room. Instead this time, it was Rosalie's half who bared the brunt of the ridicule.

Carlisle stepped forward placing a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Now is not the time." He spoke calmly. "Danger is upon us and we do not have the time to run. We must meet the Blackthrones head on. It is also obvious to me that nothing else can be logically discussed tonight." Carlisle made sure to get all his thoughts out to keep any unwanted disruptions to a minimum. "Your parents are probably worried about you, Hermione." His eyes danced toward the curly haired witch. "Emmett make sure that Hermione makes it home safely." Carlisle's voice left no room for argument.

With stiff shoulders Emmett lead Hermione around the dining table toward the door. "We will finish this at a later date." They heard Carlisle finish as they reached the entrance hall.

Hermione clung to Emmett's shirt as he sprinted through the forest. As the wind blew through her hair, Hermione doubted the next meeting would be any less confrontational.

TBC...

* * *

Next Chapter: I haven't actually started writing because of work, but I have a few things in mind. I know what I want to cover but I need to put some words on paper to see how it works.

I'm in between Hermione going to La Push to check on Jacob (where she will encounter the pack) and possibly a school/ lunch room chapter with mentions of Thanksgiving Holiday and maybe some type of tension between Hermione and Bella. I want their relationship to take a step forward.

I may do both. I hope to decided soon.

PS: I saw Eclipse! I really enjoyed it!


	28. Chapter 26

AN: I've been sitting on this chapter for a while because I don't know how I feel about it. We'll here it goes! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Savin' Me

Chapter 26

When they arrived to her house and the light in the sitting room was still on, Hermione knew for certain that she would have to face her parents. It was only fair that she explained them what was happening; she'd left them out before because she thought that she was doing the right thing. Then she returned home with PTSD and they were taken by surprised when she explained the war. She wouldn't do that again.

Emmett's strong, cold arm wrapped around her shoulders. Even thought Hermione knew it was hard as stone, but the arm felt light as air. She never noticed how chilly Emmett's body temperature really was. There had always been an obvious chill that radiated from his body, but Hermione would never describe Emmett as cold. His caring personality and his warm smiles always knocked the chill off the temperature filtering through his clothing. "What's wrong? Are they near?" The last part was spoken in a whisper, as if wizards could hear as well as vampires.

"No. I just made a decision." Hermione knew her answer didn't reveal anything and she was well aware that Emmett hated it, but she didn't want to give him the chance to talk her out of it.

Emmett didn't bother asking her what decision. As his topaz eyes traveled over her body, he wondered how healthy being a wizard was. Doing magic all the time had to be tiring and it had to wreak havoc on the body, especially the more complicated, more aggressive spells. "Just promise me you'll go to sleep. You've been through a lot today."

It would be wrong to ignore him, and it would be wrong to lie to him, which wrong would Hermione choose? Tilting her head backward she turned to meet his honey coated glaze. They burned with such intensity; it was strange to know someone cared for her so deeply. It had been so long since Hermione thought she was capable of accepting someones love, much less actually seeing it and knowing it was real.

His chest was so impossibly wide it made the perfect pillow. Hermione felt no embarrassment or hesitation as she leaned her head against Emmett's cotton shirt. Emmett's smooth, chilly chest soothed her mind and helped her relax. "I promise to try to get some rest." It wasn't a complete lie and she gave him an answer that didn't need to be decoded. Hermione picked her words carefully; she knew talking to her parents wasn't the only thing she had to do tonight.

Jacob was her second thought.

Try, the word rotated around in Emmett's head, but he couldn't understand why the word stuck with him. Hermione said she'd try, that didn't mean she would do it. That girl was a slippery as Edward with her words. Emmett rested just outside the window of his house, debating if he should go back to Hermione's to check on her, to see if she at least made good on her trying.

He was about to race back through the forest, when he heard Carlisle call his name from downstairs.

It would have to wait until after a talk with his family. The thought of meeting Bryant Taylor without Hermione in the room was enough to turn his topaz eyes black with anger. Emmett smirked maliciously at the idea of taking his anger out on Taylor's face.

His name filtered through the house again, this time in a closer proximity to his door. He couldn't ignore them or the situation any longer. Straightening his clothes, unnecessarily, he went to meet them.

As Hermione expected, her parents were up waiting for her. They were huddled together on the sofa. They were so close together that somehow they managed to take up only one sofa cushion.

Her mother started in first. Amelia shot up from her seat, knocking her husband around the head in the process, and stormed toward her daughter. For the second time in the last few weeks she completely disregarded her training on how to deal with people with PTSD. She was just a parent again, Hermione's mother.

"What were you thinking! Storming out this morning and not telling me where you were going! Then not coming back until 7 in the evening and where are your clothes!" Hermione was aware that her mother was asking her questions by the slight incline in her voice, however everything with coming out with such emotion they all ended up sounding more like statements. "Don't stand there looking perplexed! Explain yourself!"

By the frazzled state of her hair, the thinly disguised panic in her eyes, and the way her voice cracked, Hermione knew that her mother was more worried than angry. But Amelia was more than worried she was nearly hysterical. Tears leaked down her cheeks when she engulfed Hermione in a hug. Amelia's sobs wracked her frame and Hermione's.

This was one of a series of days the Hermione felt real, she felt alive. She was actually starting to feel like Hermione Granger. Dueling against Nathan Blackthrone had been dangerous, yet it had been invigorating. Feeling the rush of magic surging through her body made her feel real again. She was in danger yes, but she was real. The Blackthornes were real, the duel was real, this, the present was real. For so long she hadn't been able to distinguish between what was the present and what was the past, what was real and what wasn't, the first time she was really able to grasp the concept and hold on it, regardless of the connotation of the situation, she latched onto the memory and kept it close.

Hermione hadn't realized she was crying until she spoke. "I'm so sorry, mum, dad." She turned her head toward him. "I haven't been fair to either of you. Not in a very long time." Hermione stumbled through her words, hiccups and gasps peppering her apology.

Jonathan ushered his two crying women to the sofa. They set together, but not as close as Hermione's parents were sitting before. Once they were all seated and calmer, Hermione told her parents about the last couple of days, leaving out a few details about the Cullens. She told them that the Blackthornes were really wizards and they were here searching for someone from their past. It wouldn't do well to mention vampires, or the fact that she was dating one. She explained that Nathan attacked her twice, once when she was walking looking for potions ingredients and again when she was thinking in the forest.

She didn't mention Jacob either.

The thought of Jacob sent a stab of guilt through her chest. He was probably in pain, and his family and friends wouldn't know what to do about it or for him. There wasn't a hospital that could help him. She was the only one.

In the end, she wasn't being completely fair to her parents. She couldn't tell them the complete truth. Hermione wondered if there would ever be a time where she could tell her parents the complete, unfiltered, truth.

"We have to call Charlie." It surprised Hermione that her father was on first name basis with Charlie Swan.

It also panicked her that her father was contemplating calling the police and telling them about rouge wizards. "Dad, you can't just call the police and start talking about wizards, they'll think you're off your rocker!"

Jonathan dropped the receiver at his daughter's words and curled around his arms in laughter, it started as a soft chuckle and then started to grow. He slowly eased himself onto the sofa, laughing the entire time. When he finally gained his composure, he picked up the fallen phone and placed in his lap. Amelia and Hermione watched him wide eyed, Amelia had been thinking the same thing as Hermione.

"Do you honestly think I'd call Charlie Swan to arrest a family of wizards?" He said through chuckles, "I was there when you went off to Hogwarts you know, and when you displayed your first signs of magic. I know a regular jail won't hold them." The chuckles finally died off. "We called Charlie earlier when we couldn't find you," He explained, "He and Bella have been calling every hour to see if you're home. It's only right that I call them to tell them you're safe."

Bella.

Hermione's head spun. She was brought back to the days when she would lounge on the bed, faking it through her Calculus homework, while chatting with Bella on the phone. The day Bella told Hermione about her relationship with Edward. Hermione vividly remembered Bella choosing her words carefully making sure to say the right things, not too much but not too little. Bella knew. She knew that Edward was a vampire.

Hermione didn't know how she would breach this subject with Bella, but it was important that she did. If Edward was going to help in the fight against the Blackthornes she knew Bella would be the easiest target. But Hermione didn't know if she was capable of braking the most sacred of wizardy laws. Even if they didn't apply in the States she still felt like they applied to her.

"I think you should get to bed, it seems like it's been a very long day." Her father's voice pulled her away from her thoughts. "Charlie is glad you're home, and Bella said she'd wait to talk to you tomorrow at lunch."

Hermione nodded numbly. She noticed the shared look between her mother and father. Without another word, her mother took her right arm and her father took her left. They must have taken the void look in her eyes as exhaustion. They silently led their daughter up to her room. Her mother shooed her father away after they'd kissed her goodnight. Hermione heard him insist on staying to watch her, to make sure she slept through the night. Hermione was glad her mother vehemently disagreed. She whispered sharply that his eyes might disturb her and keep her from sleeping peacefully.

Had her father stayed she probably would have gone to sleep, but now that she was alone in her room to think, she could only think of Jacob.

Though her bed was comfortable and her body was tired, she could not coax her mind into sleep. When she allowed her heavy eyes to fall closed she could only see Jacob's wolf form flying through the air, and she could only hear the cry of pain it emitted as it was hit with Nathan's unknown spell.

She couldn't sleep until she knew Jacob was okay.

At the right of her bed was an average looking nightstand. It was a circular piece of furniture made of cherry wood, with a matching twin that sat on the other side of her bed. It looked to have three drawers, three knobs spaced evenly apart with three separate, circular yet rectangular compartments, which would usually be used for storing knickknacks and writing utensils. But to the far left, closest to Hermione, was a small pin that looked like a miniature doorknocker.

Hermione twisted the pin and pushed it to the right. The three knobs eased themselves into their individual compartments making the front of the nightstand completely flat. When Hermione pushed the pin, the hidden door slid open. The pin was created only to react to Hermione's magic, Harry made it for her before she left. Should anyone try to open the three drawers they would find regular knickknacks and writing utensils. She used the small storage compartment to store her potions. She hadn't touched them since she arrived, and she was glad she hadn't.

Pepper Up Potion, the best potion ever invented in Hermione's eyes. With one swallow her heavy eyes were full of life, the near exhaustion she felt moments ago felt like a distant memory to her body. She gathered everything she would need, she tired to be diverse not knowing what spell Jacob was hit with.

Once everything was complied and placed in a potions bag, she grabbed the only cloak she had, her Hogwarts robe, and threw it around her shoulders. Pulling the hood over her head, she concentrated on La Push. She could smell the salt from the ocean, she could hear the waves crashing against the shores, and she could feel the soles of her shoes sinking into the soft sand.

For the second time that day she felt her body being constricted, and she felt the unpleasant sensation of feeling like she was being sucked through a very thin straw. With a much softer pop, she did feel her heels sinking into the sand, and she did hear the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. Without the laughing teenagers and the bonfire, La Push didn't feel as welcoming. The moon was high above the ocean, yellow and full. It was ironic that she was going to save a shape-shifting werewolf on the night of the full moon. Ignoring the irony, Hermione pulled her wand from her sleeve pocket. With it lying flat in her open palm, she thought of Jacob and whispered, "Point me."

Her wand did a funny little dance, spinning around wildly in her hand, and then jerking oddly, before coming to a rest in a definite direction. With no hesitation, and a very determine looked in her eyes, Hermione set across the beach, robes billowing.

Jacob's house was small and nestled amongst a pack of trees. In the back she could see a shack, which Hermione was sure doubled as a garage considering a little red car sitting on cinderblocks was peeking out the mouth of the red roofed structure. It looked to have been thrown together in one day and that a particularly strong wind could knock it over. All the lights in the main house were on, and the murmur of noise coming from the building told Hermione it was filled with people.

There was no path to lead her way so she walked between the two trees that flanked the house. Hermione was half way up the yard when a large silhouette blocked the light from the front door. The figure was smaller than Jacob, but was just as domineering. Definitely a werewolf, just as a precaution she placed her hand on her wand. A loud squealing sound and a loud snap altered Hermione that the figure was standing on the front step instead of inside the house.

The figure was silent, which made Hermione nervous. "Who are you?" The voice was deep and thick. It had been a long day for someone other than herself. Even though she didn't know this figure she felt like she was in good company.

"A friend." She called out, "I'm here to help Jacob." The porch light flickered on. Now that she could see his face, she allowed her wand hand to relax. Lifting her hands, she pushed her hood back. The figure on the step had the same russet skin as Jacob, and though his face was distorted with worry, he had the aura of a man who was always in control. A loud scream lifted Hermione off her feet. Jacob was in pain. "I have to help him."

Thought the man didn't seem to trust her, she came here to help Jacob and even if she had to stun this man to get him out of her way, she would do just that. "He came to us heavily wounded, with stories of people doing magic. He couldn't tell us how we could help him or what hurt him. How do I know you can help?"

Hermione was at the bottom step, the chill in the air had turned wintry, and the wind picked up her robe blowing through her pajamas. The season had changed so quickly, she hadn't noticed the cold weather this morning in the rain or when she was fighting Nathan. But now standing in front of this man and his calm demeanor, the weather seemed more noticeable. "I was there. I am one of the people who can do magic."

The calm man's eyes slanted in scrutiny, he looked unsure. The screams grew longer. "The longer we stand here –" Hermione didn't have to continue, he slowly slipped to the right allowing her to enter.

The small house was filled with russet skin people, some women, but most of them were men. Most were younger, tall and well built, obviously werewolves, a pack. The clam man placed a hand on her shoulder, effortlessly guiding her though the crowd of people. To Hermione that seemed impossible, they were packed so closely in the house she didn't see a path that wouldn't cause her to bump into someone. But with the man's hand on her shoulder the path opened itself up. Everyone watched as they passed, but they said nothing.

Jacob was lying on the smallest bed Hermione had ever seen. During her time at Hogwarts the beds had been little. She remembered during her first year, she nursed the largest bruise on her elbow from continuously hitting it against the edge of her four-poster bed. The bed wasn't wide enough to extend her arm any more than six inches on either side. Whenever she rolled over, she ended up smacking her elbow against the bed. The bruise didn't go away until Christmas.

Needless to say, this bed appeared much smaller. Though it could have been Jacob's bulky figure dwarfing the bed. Hermione hadn't remembered Jacob being the large when she saw him a few hours ago. It amazed Hermione how much of a daze she'd been walking around in. Everything seemed clearer now something had changed since this morning. She was finally seeing the present in the present, instead of seeing the present through the past.

Looking down at Jacob's large figure, she realized that she'd felt alone for so long because she'd been stuck. Everyone had moved on, was living in the present, while her mind was stuck in Malfoy Manor with Bellatrix. She'd been trying to catch up to everyone, trying to catch up to the present. She could see it, but couldn't live in it. Though Hermione valued being perceptive and knowing the area around her, she realized that she was perceptive for all the wrong reasons. She was still living her life like she was in the war, constantly having to assess if the people around her were threats, instead of just getting to know people, instead of just living.

The bubble she lived her life in slowly started to evaporate when she let Emmett in. It continued with Bella and escalated into carrying her wand, and finally doing magic. She wasn't letting the world in, but letting herself out.

With a smile, she realized that today was the day she stepped out of her bubble.

"I'm Sam Uley." The calm man introduced with a strange look on his face. His hand stood in the space between them hovering uncertainly.

Hermione blushed, "Oh excuse me rudeness. I had a epiphany of sorts." She laughed, "Hermione Granger." She took his hand.

"Hermione!" Two voices called over the group of people in unison.

Curly locks snapped around, and chocolate colored eyes fell on two familiar looking boys. She was taken back to her first visit to La Push when she'd first met Jacob. They were the two boys who Bella quickly introduced. It was strange to see the memory without the haze of the past, she could clearly see Jacob and his friends, and hear Bella's hurried introduction. By the time they flanked her left and right she'd remembered their names, "Quil and Embry right?" She wasn't sure which was which.

"Yep." The said in union, that didn't help her at all.

There was another man at the head of the small bed, he sat in a wheelchair and Hermione immediately recognized him as Jacob's father. "What happened?"

Hermione swallowed, remembering why she was here. "He was hit with some type of spell. I didn't get to see the wound, considering we were being attacked. How have you treated it?"

No one spoke at first. In the end Jacob's father was the one to answer. "Just an old Quileute remedy for pain. We'd never seen a wound like it. One that a werewolf couldn't heal." There were a few gasps, but Hermione ignored them.

"Well even where I come from, werewolves need a bit of help sometimes. Some magical wounds hurt more and take more time than others." Hermione explained, pulling back the thin sheet that covered Jacob's torso. Large ugly blisters had sprouted across his chest, accompanied by an angry red burn. "An advanced burning spell. Wow, he was really trying to take the skin off me."

Jacob's father's neck snapped up at her words. "He was after you?" The words didn't sound accusatory, but Hermione wasn't naïve enough to think there wasn't some blame there.

"Unfortunately." Hermione flipped open her bag, placing the bag on a small strip of bed that Jacob wasn't occupying. "Nathan Blackthorne, my neighbor." She explained, "He and his family are wizards and they are of the psychotic variety." She pulled out a purple colored potion and a jug of yellow paste-like potion. "Could you lift him up?" She turned to Sam, Quil and Embry.

Quickly the three young werewolves surrounded their friend, another set of hands had strategically pulled Jacob's father away from the bed. Sam took Jacob's head and shoulders, and Quil and Embry lifted Jacob by arms. "This is a pain relieving potion." Hermione explained to everyone, "The effects will kick in immediately." Placing the vial at his lips, she tipped the potion into his mouth. "It tastes vile, by the way."

It didn't take much coaxing to get Jacob to swallow, the young man sputtered and coughed, but the liquid stayed down. Jacob's body immediately relaxed, and a wave of relief filtered through the concerned group of people. Next, Hermione unscrewed the jug of yellow paste. "This is a powerful burn cream. It goes on thick, but when it dries and breaks off, it leaves your skin good as new. No scars."

But this time she had an audience. An unknown young man was pushing in from her far right, his warm chest flooding her wrist with warmth. Sam was at her immediate right, his chest pushing into her shoulder. Quil and Embry battled for her left side, Quil's bulky frame beating out Embry's lanky one. Behind her, looking over her head was another man, his chest pressed against the back of her head. Hermione just noticed they were all shirtless and pressed against her. It was like being in an oven.

Jacob's father sat at his head again, an ancient looking man to his right, and an elder woman to his left. Both of them were gripping the respective handles of Jacob's father's wheelchair so hard their knuckles were white.

Half way into caking on the paste, she had to get the shirtless werewolves to help her out of her robe. When she was done the yellow paste was spread quite liberally across the large burn on Jacob's chest. Hermione was sure the worst was over when Jacob's eyes fluttered open. A goofy half smile stretched across his face. "Glad you made it out ok."

"You too, sorry it too me so long. I was delayed." Hermione edited. "You should get some sleep."

Completely ignoring her, Jacob wiggled his way into an awkward half sitting position. As not to disturb the smelly yellow paste, he lifted himself up onto his elbows and looked at Hermione with alert eyes. "Who was that guy? Why was he trying to attack you?"

Jacob was stubborn as a Harry. Her back cracked loudly when she sat down on the small strip of mattress that her potions bag once occupied.

"Are you ok?" Sam inquired, placing his hand on her shoulder as if to help her sit down. He finally took in her haggard eyes. "You've been through a lot today." He noted.

Using Pepper Up Potion to stay awake was against everything Madame Pomfery ever said to Harry, Ron and herself. But nonetheless she needed and hour or so and the swallow she took an hour or so ago had already worn off. With another swallow of the red potion her eyes jumped back up. "Sorry. Pepper Up Potion it does the trick every time."

Hermione placed the stopper back into the bottle. "No worries, my couch is open to you." Jacob's father wheeled himself around to face her. "Billy Black. Thank you, for your help."

"It was my fault, really. I should have come sooner." Hermione took Billy's hand.

Jacob clicked his tongue in annoyance. "If I remember correctly you tried to warn me."

She knocked into his shoulder, remembering his playful ways. "You were just doing what you thought was right."

"Too bad I didn't do too well." Jacob growled. "Next time, I'll be ready."

"Next time?" Hermione's eyebrow quirked, "There won't be a next time, Jake."

He smirked at the nickname. "Are you saying you took care of that guy?"

His dark eyes made her fidget in her seat. "No, there are three of them. But still I won't put you and your pack in unnecessary harm."

"I'm sure with your bag of remedies, we can take anything they throw at us." The young man who was standing behind her retorted.

Sam's face was now completely calm, the worried look in his eyes was gone, and the house was slowly starting to thin. People introduced themselves and gave their gratitude as they left. Hermione thought the last part wasn't need. Soon the only people who were left were the pack, Hermione and Billy. "There must be some way we can help."

"And what did he mean about the company you keep?" Jacob wondered, dropping back onto the bed. The thick, yellow paste cracked and splintered from the movement. "Looks like I'm done."

The pack had fun flicking the paste away. Billy joined in after making Hermione a hot cup of tea, knocking off the last piece. The group couldn't hide their shock when the yellow dust had finally settled. Beneath the rubble was clear, unscarred russet skin. Sam bent down and run his hand across the area that not 20 minutes ago was covered in a nasty burn. "Wow." They marveled. Jacob too ran a hand across his chest, lifting himself into a sitting position.

"What did he mean, Hermione?" Jacob repeated, and then it looked like a light bulb went off in his head. "The Cullens?" He seemed confused.

So they knew too. "You know then?" It was left unsaid, but the pack nodded. "Well it seems that these wizards don't like people like them or people like you. They think it's unnatural." She spat. "I've seen their kind before, destroying people who they think are below them because they're different." Her mind quickly compared the Blackthornes to Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Though the Blackthornes had, what seemed to be, a legitimate issue with Taylor, there was no reason to attack the Cullens as well.

"So what do these wizards want?" Sam asked.

Hermione finished her tea. It was late and she wasn't going to drink anymore Pepper Up Potion. "They want to make Forks a safer place for all humans." Remembering Nathan's threat, something sparked in her mind and made her chest tight. Now that Nathan knew werewolves lived in Forks too, he would no doubt come after Jacob and his pack. Unknowingly they had all been pulled into this fight.

"That means we're on the list too." The gruff one from before spoke again.

Sam looked concerned for a moment, but brushed it off. "You should sleep." He nodded to Hermione. "Let's meet again. Sometime next week to discuss what can be done." He suggested.

Things were getting too complicated. She didn't want anyone else getting hurt. Hermione knew well had devious and twisted wizards could be. "I already have a date with the Cullens. I guess I can pencil you in." She shrugged, a yawn breaking through, despite all her attempts to keep it at bay.

Jacob lifted himself up, but Sam stopped him. "Paul," The gruff one, "Jared," The one who had been standing to Sam's right while she'd been tending to Jacob, "Quil" Hermione finally knew he was the bulkier of the two, "Embry, watch over Jacob while I escort Hermione home. Make sure he doesn't move from this spot. " Sam was the alpha.

Hermione shouldered her bag and was about to protest but Sam scooped her into his arms. The cold, wintry wind barely touched Hermione's skin as Sam rushed through the forest toward her house.

All Hermione remembered after that was falling softly onto her mattress.

TBC

* * *

AN: Whew.. The longest chapter I've written. For some reason I started writing this chapter and couldn't stop, Jacob is my favorite character from the series so I liked to write him and the pack! I got some great ideas from a few reviews and I really wanted to add them in, with my own little twist. Next chapter will feature Bella and a heart-to-heart, because they need to talk, as well as her talk with the Cullens, and maybe more.

One another note, I like working with kids but ummm... they tend to carry diseases. As such I've been hopped up on NyQuil for the past two weeks. The weekends are the worst because I stop moving and get body aches. It really is the worst, but I'm finally feeling better :D Yay!


End file.
